Sometimes
by Seth-the-lonely-soul
Summary: Warning: THIS STARS, ANZU MAZAKI. She's in love with one of the guys... But then a girl from his past comes in And now, there seems to be a hidden secret between two spirits...
1. Default Chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tammi: Hello. ^-^ This just came to me. It's a poem from Anzu. I'll tell you more at the bottom. It's very short I know. I'm sorry. v.v   
  
==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==  
  
I didn't cry, when I was bullied in school,  
  
I didn't cry, when I was my bf. tool,  
  
I didn't cry, when I played the fool,  
  
I didn't cry when everyone became cruel...  
  
~  
  
I didn't cry, when my grandmother died,  
  
I didn't cry, when I knew my parents lied,  
  
I didn't cry, when my friend said good-bye,  
  
I didn't cry, when it went to high-tide,  
  
~  
  
No tears came, when I danced, and everyone boo-ed  
  
No tears came, when I lost my pride,  
  
But, when I told you; that I loved you,  
  
And you turned away...... I cried.  
  
==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==  
  
Tammi: Short, I know. But, to me, this just fits. Anyway, it's a poem from Anzu's point of view, I was thinking of making it into a story. I know that there are a LOT, and when I say 'LOT' I'm talking about THOUSANDS of Tea-haters out there. You know who you are. Well, anyway, if you are one of the few people who actually like Tea, then bravo, and tell me what you think. Oh, I do accept flames, but if you're just gonna bash Anzu...I have something to say to you:   
  
If you hate Anzu, then why the **** are you reading this?!?!  
  
  
  
*Ahem* Now then. I want your reviews, but, I want it from people who don't hate Anzu. Ok? Sayonara, everyone. 


	2. First Chapter: Friends and Love

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
o.O Wow, thanks, you guys. Umm...I loved all of your choices. But, that's the problem... I loved them so much, I couldn't decide which one to pick.  
  
But, after going over it in my head, and thinking of the plot, I finally came up with the pairing. I will call her Anzu, and as for this story ending happily or in heartbreak? Well, you'll just have to read and find out. Alright, are you guys ready?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Anzu! Wake up, Yugi and the others are here!" Her mom, yelled, from downstairs.  
  
"W-What?" Anzu groaned, sitting up in her bed. 'What time is it?' She grabbed her clock, and stared down at the bright green digits...8:30 a.m.  
  
"Anzu, are you up?" Her mom asked.  
  
"I'm up! Tell them, I'll be down in a minute!" Anzu yelled back, as she headed to the bathroom.   
  
Anzu applied toothpaste to her toothbrush, and brushed her perfect, straight teeth. Afterwards, she stared at herself. Her reflection, didn't leave much to the imagination...A frown that wouldn't go away, eyes droopy, and her shoulders, slumped down. 'Well, how else am I supposed to be? That was the worst night of my life...I'm so glad I didn't cry...Ofcourse, I've never cried before, over anything.'  
  
"Hmm...but, that was just a couple of people. There are other places, where I'm sure they would love someone like me. Yeah, there's no need for tears, and no need for feeling blue." She held her head up high, and took a deep breath. She smiled, and for once was thankful, for her optimistic side.  
  
  
  
Downstairs, Yugi and Yami were sitting on the couch, Joey was eating a bag of chips, Ryou and, Marik who recently moved here from Egypt, were seeing who could write a better poem. Ryou and Marik, had hit it off great. Best of friends, just as close as Joey, Yugi, and Yami were. It's good to have friends who would do anything for you, isn't? But, sometimes, that's what makes life so difficult.  
  
Five minutes later, Anzu ran down, and she was greeted, by her most trusted friends. I know it may seem a bit odd, that all her friends were indeed boys, but should that really matter? They treat her with respect, and even though she doesn't share their passion for video games, and duel monsters, "It wouldn't be the same without her." As Joey had put it once.  
  
Friends, 'til the end, they would remain, if it wasn't for that foolish muscle known as the heart. She loved them all as if they were her brothers, except for one of them. She loved him, no Anzu was IN love with him. His warm smile, those gentle, yet, inticing eyes of his... That's the problem when having guys as your only friends, you couldn't tell them anything. They don't talk about feelings, and crushes, unless they're with the guys...And she wouldn't tell them anyway, the minute she did, one of them would slip up, telling 'him' everything.  
  
Luckily, Anzu learned how to control her emotions around him, but, it hurt so much, when she saw every girl in school, drooling over him. It devestated her, but, currently, he was single. Actually, even with all the girls tripping over him, he never once returned their feelings. That was another thing that scared her; the classic fear of rejection. But, she had good reason, because he turned down some of the most beautiful girls--many more beautiful, than herself. Well, that was her opinion, anyway.  
  
She smiled, at them all, and sighed happily. They all turned and walked up to her. "Hey, guys. Sorry it took me so long."  
  
Joey smiled, "Nah, it's cool. We should've called and told you we were comin' over."   
  
"Yeah, sorry about that Anzu." Marik said apologetically.  
  
"They did the same thing to me, too." Ryou said, laughing.  
  
"So, what's this about?" She finally asked.  
  
"You have to ask Yugi and Yam'. They're the ones who got us up." Joey replied, and all eyes were on them.  
  
Yugi and Yami smiled, "There's a big, party being thrown today," Yami started.  
  
"But, it's a secret one. You can't tell anyone about it. Only certain people were invited. Including all of us." Yugi finished.  
  
"But, Yug' I didn't get an invitation." Joey cut in.  
  
"Yeah, neither did, I." Ryou added.   
  
Before Anzu and Marik could cut in, Yami spoke up. "You did get one. Yugi and I have them."  
  
Everyone stared at them puzzled, "Why do you have them?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Right. Like they were going to send them to you guys..."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Joey asked, taking it as an insult.  
  
"No, we didn't mean it like that. No one can know about this, in particular, parents..." Yugi whispered, and they all nodded.   
  
Anzu gulped, "What kind of party is this, you guys?" She asked, a little worried.  
  
"One, that no one will ever forget." Yami answered, grinning darkly.  
  
Marik and Ryou both, exchanged uncertain looks. "I don't know, you guys, who's hosting this party?" Ryou asked, ignoring the bored look Joey gave him.  
  
"Some guys from school." Yugi answered. Ryou folded his arms, and shook his head.  
  
"Aw, c'mon, Ryou...Live a little, will ya?" Joey urged.  
  
"Yeah, Ryou, it's gonna be a lot of fun!" Yugi shouted. Yami gave him a quick -shut-up look, Yugi looked around, and Anzu's mom didn't pay any attention, "Sorry." He whispered.  
  
"So, anyway, Ryou, are ya gonna chicken out, or are ya comin'?" Joey taunted.  
  
"Sheesh...Talk about peer pressure..." Ryou replied sarcastically.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, are you comin' or not?" He repeated.  
  
Ryou, knew what kinds of parties, were thrown, when parents weren't supposed to know, and especially, with kids from their school...With the exceptions, of the them, all the guys at school were mean, wild, 'screw the law' types. Ryou shook his head, "Sorry, but I'm not going."  
  
"Ah, you chicken." Joey rolled his eyes, Ryou only shrugged. Forgetting Ryou for the moment, he turned his attention to, Marik. "You're comin' right, Marik?"   
  
Marik hesitated. He wasn't used to the parties, they had here. (Living in Egypt, with a very strict father, Parties were non-existant.) "I don't know...I think I'll just skip this one."  
  
Joey was about to say something, Yami hit him upside the head, "That's fine. Ryou and Marik don't have to go. So, Anzu...Are you coming?" He asked, paying no attention to Joey's glare.  
  
"No, sorry. This doesn't sound like my kind of thing. Maybe next time." She answered, playing with a strand of her hair.   
  
"Man, all my friends, are just losing their wild side..." Joey muttered, loudly, so that they could hear him. Marik sighed, Ryou glared, and Yugi just ignored.   
  
Yami smirked, "Joey, if you don't watch it, they're going to end up killing you." He whispered, referring to Marik and Ryou. Before Joey could reply, Yami turned his attention to the others. "Now, Yugi and I wanted to take you guys out for breakfast. How's that sound?" He asked, and everyone smiled.  
  
"Who's goin' wit' who?" Joey asked, as they now stood outside.   
  
"Well, I can take all of us, except, for two." Yami then turned to Marik.  
  
Marik blinked a couple of times, and nodded, "Yeah, I have my bike (Referring to motocycle) I can take somebody."  
  
"Ok, well, I'm riding wit' Yami, and Yugi." Joey said, already sitting in the passenger seat.  
  
"Yeah, because being on Marik's motorcucle, scares the hell outta him." Ryou replied teasingly.  
  
Joey jumped out of the car, to reply, but Yugi stopped him. "Calm down, Joey...Ryou was just kidding. Go sit in the car, please." Joey huffed, and gave Ryou a mean stare. Ryou only smiled.  
  
"Well, anyway, Ryou, are you riding with us, or Marik?"   
  
"Uh, I don't care. Anzu, who do you wanna ride with?" The whitish-purple haired boy asked.   
  
She stared at the car, then at the motorcycle. She decided that this was a chance to sit near, him...'I'm going with him...' She pretended to still be deciding, then after a couple of seconds, smiled. "I'll go with..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tammi: Ok, what did you guys think of this first chapter? Sorry, if there are any misspelled words, but, it's hard to spot them when you have little kids (Referring to baby sister, and toddler brother) running around. v.v Man, if all kids are this bad, why do people have them?  
  
Oh, listen, this has nothing to do with the story, but I just wrote it. It's a poem about Anzu. I wouldn't post it, but, you wouldn't believe this site I found. It was evil. They talked about killing poor Anzu...I left that place in a blink, but horrid things in there, from what I saw...So anyway, I hope you guys like it.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Beautiful, smart, and graceful,  
  
Yet, so many are so hateful,  
  
They abuse, hurt, and kill her,  
  
They believe she should suffer,  
  
Call her vulgar words, and always murder,  
  
~  
  
Murder her. But, why all this animosity?  
  
She's sweet, kind and trustworthy,  
  
So, why all the hate? Somebody tell me-anybody.  
  
Now, I know she ain't real, or anything,  
  
But, it's still sad to see,  
  
A great character, hit with all this bashing,  
  
Caring, strong, sexy...  
  
~  
  
A friend 'til the end --Isn't that cool?  
  
I think so, and I hope you do too,  
  
Ok, time to wrap this up,  
  
But, there's one thing I must do,  
  
I must say thank you,  
  
Thank you for noticing and loving,  
  
The Angel known as Anzu  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tammi: Sayonara, everyone. ^-^ 


	3. Second Chapter: Choosing Friends

Tammi: Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.   
  
;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;  
  
CHAPTER02-- Choices  
  
She stared over to the parked car, and then at Marik's motorcycle. 'This is my chance. I get to sit with him.' A smile found a way to her face, "I'll go ahead and ride with... Marik."   
  
Ryou nodded once, "Ok. I'll ride with the guys... Say, Anzu... I think Joey is a bit mad at me. Do you think you could kinda get him to understand I was only joking?"  
  
"Sure, no problem. Although, you have to learn to stop provoking him." She warned.  
  
"I am. It's not my fault, he acts like a do-" She put her hand in the air, signaling him to shut his mouth.  
  
"Ryou, I mean it. I know that Joey's impatience and brash decision making, gives him that resemblance to a canine, but, that doesn't mean you have to draw attention to it."  
  
Ryou crossed his arms, and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I promise, not to mention it to him, but if he provokes me, it's fair game." Anzu shook her head, walking off to the car.  
  
"Marik, how..." Was the only thing she heard, as Ryou started to talk to Marik. But, she didn't hear what they were saying.  
  
"Joey, I know you're mad at Ryou, but, c'mon... You know he was only joking. Give him a break, will ya?"  
  
"What? He's the one who called me a dog."  
  
"Yeah well, when you first met him, you thought he was a girl. The whole day you kept treating him as if he were one. Then, when you found out he was a guy, you went on to make a big deal, of how girly he was."  
  
"But, that was when we first met. That was two years ago."  
  
"True. However, stuff like that doesn't go away. I mean, he's probably been called a girl all his life, but no one has ever mistaken him for one. Except you. Sure he looks more feminine then most of the girls at school, but, that doesn't give you the right to make fun of him. Why, I'm surprised he still cares what you think."  
  
"Alright, alright. Geez. I won't start nothin' but, if he starts ranting on about how I look like a dog... Then anything goes." Anzu nodded, sighing in defeat. Waving, she stepped out of the vehihcle, and gave Ryou a thumbs up.  
  
"Ok, he's not really mad anymore." She said as she passed him by.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She walked over to Marik, and took the helmet he handed to her. Slipping on his own, he sat down on his bike. "You ready?"  
  
Trying to hide her excitement, she nodded. "Yeah. But, I hafta warn you, I've never been on a motorcycle before."  
  
"All you have to do, is hold on tight." He replied, giving her a sheepish smile.  
  
She quickly sat down in the seat behind him, as both vehicles drove off, she wrapped her arms around his waist. Slapping herself mentally, whenever she thought about running her hands up and down his strong, hard chest. Marik too would begin to think such things, whenever there was a red light, or stop sign.  
  
  
  
After about ten minutes of driving, they pulled up to the International House Of Pancakes (IHOP). Leaving the parking lot, they all headed inside.  
  
"Welcome to Ihop. How many this morning?" The hostess asked.  
  
"Well, for the moment it's six... Unless you would like to join us?" Joey asked cooly.  
  
Anzu rolled her eyes, and Ryou only shook his head.  
  
The woman snickered, "I think I'll pass. Smoking or non?"  
  
"Oh, we'll take-"  
  
"Smoking." Everyone turned to Ryou, surprise on their face. "What?"  
  
"You smoke?" Joey asked, placing a hand in his pocket.  
  
Ryou shrugged, "It's not really a favorite hobby of mine, but yeah. Anyway, if it bothers you, then, we'll just take a non-smoking table, please."   
  
"Alright, this way." The pretty hostess replied, walking into the rows of tables. Ryou followed, leaving everyone a bit stunned.  
  
"Ok, here are your menus. In a few minutes, your waitress will be here to take your order."  
  
"Thank you." Yami replied, opening up his menu. As she walked off, everyone threw down their menus and stared at Ryou.  
  
He sighed, "Is this about my smoking?"  
  
"You can't possibly think that we would approve of this." Joey retorted.  
  
"I never thought that you would. I know you guys, and this is definitly on your 'don't do' list."  
  
"Is that why you've never smoked in front of us?" Anzu asked.  
  
"Sorta. None of your parents like smoking, so, it would be rude to bring cigarettes in any of ya'll guys homes. But, I'm not hooked on them, like other people are."  
  
"But, why did you start? Is it because of us? Listen Ryou, if we-" Yugi cut in.  
  
"No, no, no. Please, don't blame yourselves. Heh, I started smoking 'cause I wanted to. Not because I am or was depressed, or upset."  
  
"Tch! You're lyin'. You can't possibly be smokin'." Said Joey, arms crossed.  
  
Before Ryou could answer, "Good morning. My name is Sally, I'll be your server for this morning. Now what can I get you all to drink?" Their blonde haired waitress asked.  
  
"I'll take a tea." Yami answered.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"I'll take a coke."  
  
"An orange juice, please."  
  
"Orange juice, for me too."  
  
"Yeah, me also."  
  
"Alright, three orange juices, two teas, and one coke. Would you like these all in large glasses?" All nodded. "I'll be back with your drinks, and then I'll take your order." She walked away and into the kitchen.  
  
"Anyway, as I was sayin'... Ryou isn't smokin'." Joey started.  
  
"And what makes you so sure that I am not?"  
  
"You with a cigarette? Please."  
  
"And, what's that supposed to mean, Joey?" Ryou asked, insulted with his tone.  
  
"Don't be offended, Ryou, but, you don't have it in you. Smokin' is usually what the bad guys do. You know, the ones that actually have excitement in their life. But you... You're like..."  
  
"Like?" Ryou prodded.  
  
"You're like vanilla ice-cream. Plain old vanilla ice-cream." He said, in a boring tone.  
  
"Joey, that's not true." Yugi cut in.  
  
"Apologize, Joey." Marik ordered.  
  
"No, stop. He's only being honest. If he thinks my life is so plain, then there's not much I can do about that." Ryou stated, pretending not to care. "Listen, I-" Ryou's cell rang, and he answered. "Hello?" After a couple of seconds of talking, he hung up. "Well, I guess I will be seeing you guys later. That was S- My boss. Someone didn't make it in to work, so he asked, if I could fill in."  
  
"So, you got a new job? Where?" Yami asked.  
  
"Uh...Aib or..." He mumbled.  
  
"Where?" Anzu asked.  
  
"KaibaCorp." He said, then waved bye. And before they could ask anything else, he walked off.  
  
"I can't believe he's working at KaibaCorp." Anzu said, after they got their drinks, and gave the waitress their order.  
  
"Well, I guess it isn't that bad. Besides, Kaiba doesn't really hold anything against Ryou. It's us he doesn't like." Yami replied.  
  
"I don't mean to cut in, but, I thought it was you guys who didn't like him. Or is it, you don't like him, because he doesn't like you?" Marik asked, almost confusing himself.  
  
"Well, I think it's more of a mutual dislike for one another. It's not that we hate each other, it's just we can't get along. I just think it's surprising that Kaiba would hire him. He knows that Ryou hangs out with us."  
  
"You guys, are makin' way too much of this." Joey said, matter-of-factly. The lady came with three Breakfast Samplers, one Pancake Sandwich, and one Viva La French Toast.  
  
"What do you mean, Joey?" Anzu asked, cutting her French toast.  
  
"Well," He swallowed his piece of ham, before continuing. "How do we know, Ryou really works there? It could just be a lie."  
  
"And, why would Ryou lie?" Marik asked, getting quite annoyed with him.  
  
"Simple. I think I really made him mad with that whole 'vanilla' comment. So, he had someone call him, and made up the whole job thing. Just like he made up the cigarette thing."  
  
Marik put down his silverware, and got out of the booth. "I'm tired of this. You think you know him so well. But the truth is... You don't know a thing about him. Everyone may see you as the second coolest guy in school, Joey, but your nothing but a jerk. You look out for no one but yourself, you don't care about anyone else." Marik pulled out a ten and handed it over to Yami. "That should cover my meal, I'm leaving." He turned and walked away.  
  
"What a jerk." Joey muttered.  
  
Anzu stood to her feet, "You're the jerk, Joey." She also handed Yami some money, and rushed out the door. Just in time to see Marik, about to drive off.  
  
"Marik!" She shouted, and he looked up.  
  
"What is it, Anzu?" His tone was of a frustrated one.   
  
"Do you mind giving me a ride?" She asked, praying silently that he would.  
  
He gave her a stunned look, "Aren't you hanging out with them?"  
  
"Ryou is my friend too. I know he wouldn't lie to us, and I know he has his own life. I hate seeing him being insulted and made fun of, just as much as you do. Please, give me a ride. I don't want to be in the same car with Joey, right now."   
  
A smile spread across his face, as he handed her a helmet. "Well, hop on." She smiled too. "So, where did you want to go?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know... I guess, just drop me off, home."  
  
"Or, how about I, um, how about you and I just go and have breakfast?" He winced at his own words, he wasn't even sure if she was a little interested in him.  
  
Anzu however, almost fell off the bike, a blush and a pounding of her heart, made her smile so brightly. "Sure, that sounds great."   
  
"Cool. I know this place, not too far away." He answered, relieved she didn't turn him down.  
  
;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;:;;  
  
Tammi: Ok, please review. If it sucked, then I'm so sorry. But, personally, I think it came out better than I had expected. But, then, what do I know? Review! 


	4. Third CHapter: Why Now?

     Tammi: Sorry about the lateness of this chapter. All this school stuff you hafta prepare for. At the moment I'm not feeling so well. I've gotta fever. v.v

     Anyway, that's not going stop me from writing. Speaking of which… Thanks for all the reviews, knowing how much you love my story, means a lot. And, how surprised were you, when Ryou admitted to smoking? Sorry, but, I mean, he lives practically by himself, has no extremely close friends, and he's so very shy and quiet. But, I don't need to tell you that, you all seemed to accept him smoking, anyway. Ok, on with the chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sometimes

Chapter 03- Why Now?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     Anzu almost fell of the bike; when he suggested them have breakfast together. But, like, she was really going to pass up this offer. "Sure, that's sounds great."

     "Cool. I know this place, not too far from here." He answered, hiding the immense relief he felt, as she accepted. 

     They drove for about five- six minutes, stopping at a small, but very well taken care of, restaurant. "Where are we?" She asked, looking at the light blue, and dark purple tulips planted right outside the doors. They were obviously cared for well. 

     "It's called, Somber Leaves." He replied, leading her inside.

     "Welcome to Somber Leaves. How many will there be this morning?"

     "Two, non-smoking please." Marik answered.

     "Alright, please… Come this way." The sweet- toned hostess walked down a skinny, yet, long hall. Marik and Anzu followed after her, although Anzu kept glancing at the walls. 

     The walls were covered in hand- painted arts. She never had seen such detail put into a painting before. She wanted to stay there –in the hallway- but, she was hungry, and she didn't want to miss being alone with Marik. 

     The hallway began to fill with doors, marked 'one' two' 'three'… and so forth. She stopped them at a door marked, 'fifteen'. "Alright, please, make yourselves comfortable. Your waitress will be with you shortly." After that, she left, disappearing down the silent hallway.

     Anzu looked in, and behind the door was a small room; a wonderfully decorated room. A small wooden table in the center, and instead of having windows to shine in the sun… They had small candles, and lanterns. There was a romantic feel to the room, which also brought a kind of elegant air to it. 

     "Sorry. I guess, when you say 'two' they automatically assume you're a couple. Did you want to get another room?" He asked, a bit nervously.

     But, Anzu had already fallen in love with the room. "This is so beautiful. I have never seen a place like this before." She said aloud, a wide smile on her face.

     Marik, smiled, and picked up something off the table. "Here. It's your menu, our waitress should be here soon." Anzu nodded, and sat down.

     When she was sure he wasn't looking, Anzu would sneak a peek at him. She loved looking at him. But, what she didn't know was that he was looking at her too.

     There was a light knock at the door, and a girl, about their age, walked in. She had long brown hair, and her body was tanned, and thin. "Sorry, to have kept you waiting. What can I-" She stopped, as she eyed Marik.

     Marik looked up at her, and the same look of surprise clouded his own features. "Oh, my…" 

     The girl smiled sheepishly, "Marik? Marik Ishtar, is that you?" She placed her small notepad and pen on the table.

     Marik stood up, and hugged the girl. Anzu quietly stood too, confused on what was going on. "I can't believe it's you. How have you been doing?" He asked; his voice full of excitement.

     "Great. You?"

     "Couldn't be better." They pulled apart, smiles tattooed to their faces.

     Marik turned to Anzu, "Anzu, this is my best friend, Ailee. We knew each other in Egypt, until she moved away. And, Ailee, this is my friend Anzu. She is one of the couple of people who welcomed me here."

     "So, you have made friends, huh? You, with your shyness and lack of self-confidence?"  She asked disbelievingly. 

     He nodded, "Hey, people change. So, how long have you been working here?"

     "Over a year now, actually. It's really a lot of fun working here, and people are so much nicer here in Japan, than they are in Egypt."

     "You noticed that too, huh?" Marik smirked, and continued to talk with her. Anzu was totally forgotten. But, she stood there, a little behind him, and 'smiled for the camera'. Inside, though, her heart was breaking. 

     After a long while of talking, she took their order, and during the meal, Marik went non-stop about Ailee. Anzu nodded, and asked questions at the appropriate times, even though she had wished; he'd pay just a little attention to her. 'No. I'm being selfish. He hasn't seen her, in like, a year or so, I shouldn't be mad at him.' She thought and continued to listen to him prattle on about his friend.

     The meal went on, and ended, finally. And Marik and Anzu sat up and left the room. They began to walk down the hallway, when they passed by Ailee. "So, did you guys enjoy your time here?" She asked too sweetly.

     "More than enjoyed." Marik answered.

    "Uh, yes. It was absolutely fantastic. And, so nice to meet you, Ailee." Anzu answered, in that happy, cheerful voice of hers. 

     "Well, it was great to serve you guys. And Anzu, it was nice to meet you."

     "Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you ditch work, and hang out with us?" Marik asked.

     "You guys don't really want me to come, do you?"

     Anzu smiled brightly, "Come on. You and Marik just met. And, you have to meet our friends. I know they'd love to meet you." She added, although it was all just an act. I mean, don't get her wrong… Ailee, was a nice person. Someone Anzu could be really good friends with, but, something about her…

     "Well, if you guys insist…"

     "We do." Marik replied; Anzu nodded.

     "Alright. I'll tell Manny to cover my shift. Shall, we go?" She stated enthusiastically. 

     All three began to walk off, "Oh. Hang on; I left my glove in the room. I'll be right back." Said Anzu, and she started walking back to the room.

     "Ah, there it is." She said slipping it on, then the other. She sighed, and closed the door behind her. Walking down the hall, she took a couple of quick glances at the paintings, and with a smile continued forward. 

     But, as she was nearing the end of the hall, the whole world just stopped moving, or, at least just her heart. Right there in front of her, were Marik and Ailee. Except, they weren't standing there waiting for her… They were kissing!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End Chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     Tammi: Ok. Please review. I hope you enjoyed… I'm about to go take some aspirin, 'till next chapter; Later! ^^


	5. Fourth Chapter: The Docks

     Tammi:  School. School? School?! School?!Is there a more disturbing word than that? Ok, so maybe, there are a thousand words worse than 'school' but, just let me vent off some anger, alright? 

      Alright I'm through bitchin', let's get down to business. Thank you all for the reviews, and it's so cool to have people review and actually like the story. So without further interruptions, on with the chappie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sometimes

Chapter 04- The Docks

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     Anzu watched in pain and in horror as the one that she had fallen for was kissing another girl. The girl who whom he had known from his childhood, and spent most of his life with… Who was Anzu kidding? There was no way she could have competed with a relationship like that. She fought back tears, and stopped herself from revealing any hurt. She walked at her normal quiet pace, and the hardest part was smiling. 

     She cleared her throat, and both turned to face her. Ailee blushed, and Marik held a face of guilt? No, probably something else. Anzu smiled, though her heart was bleeding from a huge knife that had stabbed a hole through her. "If you two are done, why don't we go ahead and leave?" She suggested teasingly. 

     Ailee smiled, "Ok. But, I noticed that you brought your motorcycle, Marik. So, why don't you go ahead and drive that, and Anzu can ride with me." 

     Anzu smiled brightly, 'No! I don't want to ride with you or Marik!' "You know that sounds like a great idea." 

     "Uh, sure." Marik agreed hesitantly. 

     They all went outside, after paying the bill, of course. And, just as planned, Anzu and Ailee in her dark red convertible and Marik on his bike. "Why don't we head out to the docks?" 

     Marik recommended. Ailee turned to Anzu, (Both in the car. Ailee driving, Anzu in the passenger seat.) "So, what do you think?"

     "That sounds fine." She nodded.

     "Ok. You lead the way Marik." She called out, as he started his engine. And on their way they were.

     Anzu and Ailee exchanged short smiles at one another, there was a weird vibe in the air, and Anzu for one, didn't want Ailee to feel uncomfortable around her. "You know when Marik first came here, he was all shy and quiet. And I think back in there, you mentioned that's how he was in Egypt?"

     "Yes. He was always soo shy and never joined in on the excitement. But, that could have been because of his father. He was a very strict man. Actually, most of the father's over there, were the same way. Mine included. That's why Marik and I get along so well, I think. We understand each other so well." She smiled.

     Anzu did too. "I'm sorry that you had it so hard over there."

     "Thank you, but, all that's over with. It's all in the past. Now, though he seems more outgoing. And, to hear he has so many friends, is just awesome. I can't wait to meet them."

     "Oh, I'm sure that they will love hanging around you. You have a killer personality." Ailee blushed. 

     "I wouldn't go that far."

     "No, but, you do."  'In fact, you're killing me right now.' 

     The rest of the drive was quiet, and no longer tense. Not long after, the car stopped and everyone stepped out.

     "So, where to first?" Marik asked, still acting funny.

     "Oh, why don't we just walk around, and stare out at the ocean?"

     Ailee placed her hand in Marik's, Marik glanced over at Anzu, who had already plastered a fake smile on her face. Marik seemed a bit uncomfortable for some reason, but slowly eased into it.

     Anzu wished she could just leave them to their business, but, she had no way of getting back, and it was like fifty minutes away from her house, so she didn't want to walk. She glanced around and saw a small candy store. Say, she could pick up a batch of her mom's favorite candy. It was almost her mom's birthday, so this would be a great present. "Hey, you guys don't mind if I step in here for a minute, do you?" 

     Marik and Ailee glanced at what she pointed at, "No, go ahead." Ailee answered.

     "Ok. Do you want anything?"

     "No, but thanks." Marik answered, still not looking so well.

     "No thank you. Eating candy gets me thick around the waist." Ailee explained.

     "Alright, I won't be long." She walked in, and there was a line. Not a long line, but a line. She stood in line and waited.

     "Oh look, Marik!" Ailee shouted. "They're giving free romantic boat rides! Come on, let's take one."

     Marik stared over at the candy store, "What about Anzu?"

     "We're not leaving her, we're just going for a boat ride. Come on, before they make us wait for the next one." 

     "Uh, uhm… Ok, let's go." Despite his conscience telling him to stay, he gave in to Ailee's wishes.

     "Well, that wasn't as long, as I had thought." She said coming out with three medium sized bags. What? Just because she was getting something for her mom, doesn't mean she couldn't get anything for Yugi and the others. 

     She stepped outside, and to her dismay, Marik and Ailee were nowhere in sight. Glancing around she saw no sign of them, so she walked up to a man fishing. "Excuse me, sir."

     "Yes, missy?" The old man asked politely.

     "Have you seen two people about my age? One girl one guy, and both had blonde hair, and-"

     "Oh, yes those two young lads, holding hands right over there."

     "Yeah. So do you know where they went?"

     "They boarded that little boat thing, that goes around in a circle."

     "Well, do you know when it will be back?"

     "It lasts about three hours, I believe."

     "Oh, uhm, thank you very much sir. Good luck with your fishing." Anzu backed away, and her heart sank.

     "I can't believe they would leave, without so much as telling me. Three hours, what am I going to do all by myself?" She walked over to the pier and stared over the blue ocean. 

     She stood there for over an hour, thinking about how life can hurt, sometimes. "You know, it's a lot better to come here with someone, then coming alone." She turned with a smile at the familiar voice.

     "Hey, Ryou. I'm sorry about what happened earlier, if it makes you feel any better, Marik and I stood up for you." 

     He laughed a little. "Thanks. That does make me feel a bit better. So, are you going to tell me what happened?" 

     "What do you mean?"

     "I know you, Anzu. You don't like going out alone, so why are you standing out here by yourself?"

     "I don't have a ride. Marik left me by myself, and-"

     "Wait a minute what?"

     "Well, after you left, Joey said something else, and well, it ended up with Marik and I leaving. So…" 

     She told him the events, up until now.

     "…And that's what happened."

     "I can't believe he would do that to you." Ryou said, getting a bit angry.

     "No, look, it's understandable, I mean, they are friends. I shouldn't even be mad."

     "No, what he did wasn't right. Look, he was with you first, to leave you high and dry without so much as telling you, that's not like him. It's not safe to come here by yourself. Marik knows better than that."

     Anzu suddenly smiled, and laughed happily, "What's funny?"

     "Nothing. I'm just happy. And grateful, that someone is worried about me, and acknowledges me. Thanks Ryou."

     He shrugged, "How about I give you a ride home?"

     "Sure. Wait, I thought you had work?"

     "I did, but, the guy showed up. So, I came down here to think."

     "Is this where you come to smoke?" 

     Ryou was caught off-guard by her question, "Sometimes. I come here a lot to think, but, I don't always smoke."

     "Well, as long as you don't smoke a pack a day…" 

     "I could never have that many cigarettes a day. One pack usually lasts me two months."

     "That's it? I mean, that's great." He gave her a funny look, and both bursted out laughing.

     "Well, come on, I'll give you a ride back into the city."

     "Thanks." They both headed out together, toward his car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End Chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tammi:  Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. Please Review.


	6. Fifth Chapter: Someone Say Party?

     Tammi:  School… I swear, I learn more over the summer, than I do during the whole school year. xP Anyway, why don't I get us started on the latest chapter? Oh, thanks for the reviews. I know there are a lot of votes for Ryou/Anzu and Marik/Anzu … But, you know… only one can get her. But, which one, only I know. ^o^ Alright, here is your chapter! Please read.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sometimes

Chapter05 – Someone, Say Party?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1:10 p.m.

Docks

     "I said I was sorry, Marik. I didn't know it would last three whole hours. Look, I'm sure she is around here somewhere. We just have to look for her." Ailee tried to assure him.

     "We shouldn't have gone, without telling her. She could be in serious trouble, right now." Marik lowered his gaze to the ground.

     Ailee put a hand on his shoulder, "It's my fault. I'm so sorry. I never should have dragged you onto that ride. When we find her, I will apologize to her and explain how it was entirely my fault."

     Marik straightened up and looked her in the eyes, "No. It wasn't your fault. It was mine. She's my friend, and I should have told her where we were going. But, let's go find her."

     Ailee smiled, and both set off to find Anzu. First they checked the Candy Store they had left her at, but she wasn't there. Then they asked around, "Yeah, I think I saw her."

     "Really? Where?" Marik asked.

     "Oh, she was at the pier last time I saw her. She had short brown hair, was very pretty, and she seemed to be very sad about something."

     "Thanks! Come on, Ailee, let's go get her." Marik ran off, in the direction of the docks, leaving Ailee behind.

     "Wait! She might not be there anymore!" The man called out, but, Marik didn't hear him. 

     "Why do you say that?" Ailee asked, about to run after Marik.

     "Well, when I saw her, it was like two hours ago, and she was talking with a young man about your friend's age. She might not be at the pier anymore."

     "I see." Ailee smiled, and then ran after her boyfriend.

                                /  /   /  /  /  /  /  /  /  /  / /  /  /  /  /

     "So, what do you do exactly?" Anzu asked as they stopped at a red light.

     "What do you mean?"

     "You said you work for Kaiba… What do you do?"

     "Not much. I'm basically, Kaiba's personal secretary. Today though, one of the other workers almost didn't make it so, I was going to fill in for them."

     "So, you're Kaiba's first man? When did you guys get all chummy?" 

     Ryou smiled, "Actually, it is quite interesting. You see-"--_RING! –RING!_

     Ryou's cell-phone went off, "Anzu, can you get my phone? It's in that bag over there?" 

     Anzu found the phone, and answered, "Hello?"

     "Did- Uh… Anzu?"

     "Hmm..?" Anzu blinked a couple of times, "Marik, that you?"

     "Yeah, it's me." Marik sounded a bit hesitant.

     Anzu felt a bit of anger and betrayal enter her veins, "So, did you want to talk to Ryou?"

     "Huh? I uh, Ryou..?"

     "Well, I assumed, you'd want to talk to him. It's his number you called."

     "Oh, yeah, is he there?"

     "Yeah, he's here. Hang on a sec." She brought the phone down to her lap, and then handed it over to Ryou. "It's Marik." 

     Anzu could have sworn she saw him roll his eyes, "What did you want Marik?" He asked, with a bored tone.

     "Where are you guys at?"

     "We're in my car."

     "So, you picked her up then?"

     "Yeah, I did. Actually, it was lucky that I found her at all, you never know what will happen down at the docks, especially when you're there alone." His tone was colder than ice. 

     "Hey, you don't know what happened. Don't get all mad at me. Speaking of which… Is she mad at me?" He asked worriedly.

     "I don't know, let me see…" He placed the phone down, "He wants to know, if you're mad at him."

     Anzu nodded, and crossed her arms; Ryou brought the phone back up, "She's mad."

     "Damn. Alright, tell her that I am really sorry."

     "Are you?"

     "Y-Yeah! She's my friend, of course I'm sorry."

     "If she's your friend, why did you abandon her in the first place?"

     "I didn't abandon her!"

     "Yes, you did." Ryou took a deep breath, and cut in, before Marik could say something more, "Look. I want to talk to you, but later, ok?"

     "… Ok, but why?"

     "We'll talk later. Right now, you have your girlfriend to take care of." At that, Ryou hung the phone up, and handed it back to Anzu.

     "Thanks, for sticking up for me, Ryou." Anzu smiled.

     "No problem. Say, what did you say this girl's name was?"

     "Marik's girlfriend..?" Anzu almost choked on the word 'girlfriend'. "Ailee, why..?"

     "Ailee, huh?"

     "Yeah. But-"

     "It's nothing. I was just curious."

     Anzu was about to say something more, "Listen. About that party Yami and the others were talking about… Are you still not going?"

     "I don't know. Why, are you going?"

     "I am."

     Anzu's blue eyes widened, "You are gonna go to a party. You do know that there might be alcohol at this party, don't you?"

     Ryou laughed a little, "Are you kidding me? There **will** be alcohol there, and most likely those stupid drinking contests that all 'great' parties have."

     "Then, I don't understand…"

     He smiled for a second, then his face went very serious, "I'm not the same as I was before, it's like there's someone else inside me, and he is finally showing himself…" 

     Anzu's eyes softened, "Ryou?"

     All of a sudden, his face perked up, "Well, needless to say, I'm going to that party, and hopefully have some fun." 

     Anzu was quiet for a second, Ryou's face just a second ago, was so very serious. Different, yet the same. 'I know it sounds silly, but, for a moment there, I thought his soft features had gotten darker. But, it was nothing…' She smiled, "Well, then can you drop me off at home? I need to get ready for the party tonight."

     Ryou smiled happily, and turned onto the next exit. They exchanged smiles and headed for her home, in a peaceful silence.

                /   /   /  /  / / / / /  /  /   /  /  / /   / /  / /  /   /    /  /

     Marik put the phone back in his pocket. "Marik, honey, is she with him?"

     "Yeah… But, she's upset. Ra, I feel so awful. I can't believe I did that to her." His tone was low and sad.

     "Hey, don't blame yourself. This was all just a big misunderstanding. Anzu seems like a very nice girl, I'm sure she'll forgive you."

     "I know she'll forgive me, because she is sweet and caring. It's just that… Maybe I should go see her at home."

     "No."

     "What?" He turned and looked at her. 

     She smiled, "Give her some time to cool off. You know some space. Right now, she probably feels a bit threatened."

     "Threatened?"

     "You and her are friends right?"

     "Yeah..."

     "You see? You and her were hanging out, and then I show up and steal you away. I'm sorry. I never should have come with you guys, it was rude of me. Marik, I am so sorry."

     Marik hugged her tightly, "No, it's not your fault. Stop blaming yourself." He reassured her.

     She grinned, not really hearing the soothing words he was saying. They pulled apart, and she smiled weakly, "Thank you, Marik. Listen, I know you aren't in the mood for it, but how about you and I head over to this party. It starts at six, and it's gonna be a blast."

     Marik shook his head, "I don't know… I heard about this party, and was even invited. But, it just doesn't sound like my kind of place."

     "Typical. Looks like you haven't changed much, after all…" She teased, smiling at him.

     He placed his hands on his hip, "I have changed and to prove it… I'll go to this party."

     She jumped for joy, "This is going to be so much fun, now that you're going!" He laughed a little as they began walking back to their cars, hand in hand.

     "Marik, this was absolutely fun, and I know your friend Anzu, is mad at you right now, but give her some time."

     "Yeah, I know."

     "Well, listen, I better get home and find out what I'm gonna wear tonight. I'll see you later?"

     "I'll come by and pick you up at six-thirty." He gave her a quick kiss on the hand, and she laughed.

     "Great. Now, let me get you the directions to my home."

     She wrote it down and handed him the paper, he waved to her, and drove off in his bike. She sat in her car for a while, and as soon as Marik disappeared from her sight, she glared at the seat next to her.

     "It was great seeing you again, Marik. But, that bitch, has a thing for you. You are so sweet and gentle that you don't see it. Well, don't you worry, my love, I'll make sure she knows that you and I are forever." She smirked, and then started her car.

     Anzu was dropped off at her home, and she waved at Ryou. 'That's so awesome!' Anzu ran in and was practically beaming with joy. 

     "Well, now, what has you so cheerful?" Her mother asked, as Anzu snuck up behind her, giving her a hug.

     "Oh, nothing... But, I'll tell you, I thought that today was going to be a very bad one, but, Ryou and I are gonna go hang out tonight."

     "So, you two are going out, huh? Alone?"

     "It's a friend thing mom. We will be with the others too." Anzu smiled and ran upstairs, "So, then… What should I wear?"

     Ailee was on the road and by listening to Marik drone on and on about her, she knew exactly where Anzu lived, without ever asking. "She made him all sad and depressed. Good thing I'm here to 'straighten' her out." She growled, and headed for Anzu's home. It was only a good ten minutes away.

     "Anzu, honey, I'm heading over to the store. Did you need anything?"

     "No, I'm fine."

     "Alright, well, I should be back in an hour."

     "Ok."

     Anzu walked her mom out the door and then watched her leave. She smiled, and prepared to sort out her clothes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End Chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tammi: Hope you liked this chapter. It was real hard to choose which guy she would end up with, but I finally came up with one. So, please review, and tell me what you think of this chapter. Later!


	7. Sixth Chapter: Two Unwelcome Encounters

     Tammi: That's a really good idea, imikitte, very good suggestion. ^-^ Well, we'll see what happens, ok. Kayrie and Umiko Morimoto, good job on realizing that Ryou is starting to act a bit like Bakura. And, as far as killing anybody, I don't know about that Sakura-chan… I'll hafta think a little on that one. Well, thanks all of you, for reviewing my chapters. Here is the next one, so enjoy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sometimes

Chapter 06 – Two Unwelcome Encounters

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

4:38 p.m.

Anzu's Home

     Anzu continued to go through her clothes, one by one discarding them. "No, this one is too 'church girl', this one is too 'school girl'… This is the one I borrowed from Mai a long time ago…" 

     Ailee drove with a very livid expression, "I can see what Marik sees in her, but that doesn't mean he should be with her… She may look all innocent and sweet, but I know that's just a cover-up. And, I know, she's out to ruin my relationship with him.' Ailee smiled as she pulled into Anzu's driveway…

          /// / / / / / / ////    ///  // / / / /// 

     Ryou drove along the road in a bored manner, 'I wonder if Marik is home…' His face dropped to that of an irritated one, 'What a loser… I don't care how good of a friend, this _Ailee_ is, he disrespected Anzu.' Ryou changed his mind about heading back home, and instead drove toward Marik's home.

     Marik entered his home, all the lights were off, and so Ishizu and Rishid were obviously not home. He frowned, "Great… Just when a sister would be useful…" He sighed, and lay down on the couch located in the living room.

     Staring up at the ceiling, his face saddened, 'I'm sure Ailee is right, but, still what I did was wrong… I'll need to apologize to Anzu personally… Anzu… How can I treat her so wrongly, when I care about her so much? I do care about her, but I care about Ailee too… So, I'm actually wronging both of them.' He sat up and sighed again, and then walked upstairs to his room.

     He removed all of his clothes, and headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

     Ryou glanced down at his watch, 'It'll take me about another ten to fifteen minutes to get there… And then, I'll head home.' He thought to himself.

  // / / /   ////  // // // / //    /// / / /   /// 

     Anzu was still choosing her outfit for the party, when a knocking came at the door. She put down her clothes, and walked downstairs in a good mood; she didn't bother looking into the peephole, and opened the door with a surprised look on her face.

     "Hi, Anzu, may I come in?" Ailee asked, in a gentle sweet tone that seemed a bit too cheerful.

    Anzu nodded, "Come in, please… Um, If this is about what happened this morning…"

     Ailee stepped in, heading for the living room, "Yes, this is about what happened earlier today." Her voice wasn't as cheery as before, and had a bit of annoyance tied to it.

     Anzu picked up on that, and narrowed her eyes. "I want you to know, I'm not mad at you, I mean I really hope you and I-"

     Ailee turned to face her, "I'm glad you aren't mad at me. Because, you have no reason to be mad at me… Or Marik, either. In fact, if anything, Marik should be upset with you." Her tone now revealing anger and malice.

     "Hey, what's with the attitude? And, what do you mean; I don't have the right to be angry? You two ditched me, remember?"

     Anzu placed her hands on her hips angrily, Ailee only glared, "You should never have been there! You stupid, third wheel! Because of you, I couldn't have a more pleasant moment with my boyfriend!" 

     Anzu slapped her hand out of her face, "Boyfriend? You two just reunited… I'd hold off on that title." 

     "Why don't you ask him, how close we are? I'm sure he'd be happy to tell you how happy he is with me… Oh, but I bet that just hurts you, now doesn't it?"

     "What? What is that supposed to mean?"

     Ailee smiled, as Anzu's face was flushed red, "I saw how 'happy' you were when we ran into each other… It was like the sky was falling. You like him, don't you?"

     Anzu jumped back, "Marik is my friend."

     "Yeah, and thanks to me, that's all you will ever be. But, then you are nothing but a thorn in our relationship. That's why I'm here…"

     Anzu stared at her confused, "What? Why are you here?" Ailee smiled sadistically. Anzu stepped back just a bit, 'What happened to the nice person I met this morning?'

// / / /  /// // ///  ///  /// /  // / // //    /// //

     Ryou pulled into Marik's driveway, stopping with a sudden screeching noise… 'Well, I'm here in half the time, I had thought. Although I should never do that ever again…' He said, referring to all the red lights, and stop signs he had passed. 

     'Why did I do all those things? That just isn't like me…' He stared up at the large house, which was owned by the Ishtar family… After glancing around and not seeing any of their cars, except for Marik's he nodded. 'Good. Marik's alone.'

     Marik had just put on some dry clothes, when he heard a loud screeching sound, like a speeding car coming to a stop. He stared out the window and saw Ryou approaching the home… "I suppose I can't avoid him… He's mad too, I bet… He always protects Anzu, like an older brother would…" He sighed, and headed down toward the front door.

     // / /   //  ///   /// / //  //  ///  ///   / /   //  ////  //  ///

     "You see, Anzu, I don't like you…"

     "Really? Because, I could've sworn that you loved me." Anzu replied sarcastically.

     "Look. I know you think I'm crazy, or whatever, but I really am not. I understand that the heart gets confused, and sometimes, people mistake what they feel for something else. Such as in your case… You think you love Marik, right?"

     Anzu didn't reply, "I think you should leave…" She said instead.

     Ailee turned her back to her, and shook her head, "But, you don't really love him in that way. You think you do, but, your feelings for him are only that of a friend's love. But, my love for him, and his for me, that's real love."

     Anzu grabbed her by the arm, and spun her around to face her, "What makes you so sure, huh? How do you know, what my feelings are?!"

     Ailee pushed her down to the ground, "Because I said so. And, think about it… How can you love him, when you don't even know him?"

     Anzu looked up confused, "What are you talking about?"

     "Anzu, honey, I know him inside and out; His every secret, his every fear, and his heart." She bent down and cupped Anzu's chin in her hand… "Tell me, what is Marik afraid of more than any other thing in the world?"

     Anzu opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't.

     'Ha! I told you! Now, you listen up, Anzu… I am the only girl who will be in his life, and no other!"

     Anzu pushed her hand away again, "And, so what? You want me to just disappear off the face of the earth? Well, newsflash, that's impossible!"

     Ailee smiled, "Now, I would never ask you to do that, silly. All I want you to do is stop seeing him. That shouldn't be too hard, now should it?"

     "Listen, I am still his friend no matter what! I'll stay and you can't make me!"

     Ailee stood up straight and sneered down at her, "Too true. I can't make you leave… But, can Marik?"

     Anzu got to her feet too, "He would never ask me to leave."

     "He will. You'll see." At that, Ailee slapped Anzu right across the face.

     Anzu gasped, and returned the slap. Ailee threw her down onto the floor…

// //  //// / /  /// / /  // /  ///  //  / // / /

     Marik opened the door, ready to hear Ryou's scolding tone, but what he heard was a lot worse than he had been expecting…

     "You really are a bastard, aren't you?"

     'Did he just cuss?' Marik asked himself, as Ryou pushed his way in.

     "I thought you were cool, Marik…"

     "Hey, I know what I did was wrong, but I apologized for what happened…"

     Ryou hit Marik in the back of the head, "I'm not talking about how you deserted Anzu, moron. I'm talking about how much of a pig you are!"

     Marik rubbed his head, "What the hell, is your problem?!" 

     Ryou ignored his 'friend's' whining, "How can you say those things one day, and then go and get in a relationship?"

     "Hey, uh… Ailee and I aren't officially a couple! And, it's not your problem!"

     Ryou's eyebrows twitched, and before Marik realized it, Ryou had grabbed him by the shirt collar, "Anzu is my friend, she's upset, she's heartbroken, and you are the cause… You, my other friend - Supposedly… Thus, this is my problem. Now, do you recall what you told me, not three nights ago?" 

     Marik shoved Ryou off of him, "I remember! What the heck has gotten into you?"

     "Humph! I don't need to be explaining my actions to you, you traitor!"

     "Traitor?! I didn't betray anyone!"

     "Are you so sure? Not even your own heart?"

     "What?" Marik asked, startled by both Ryou's behavior and his words.

     Ryou sighed, "You told me that you were deeply in love with Anzu… You wanted to be with her, but weren't sure if you should ask her out. That was like two or three nights ago, so why? Why are you with Ailee?" Ryou said a lot calmer than before.

     Marik relaxed just a little, "I haven't said that Ailee and I are together, but you just don't understand… I grew up with her; she knows everything about me, without me having to remind her… Don't you see?"

     Ryou slapped him, "You are in love with both of them? You are a swine."

     "I didn't say that… I'll admit that I love Anzu, she is beautiful, smart, and I could never think of hurting her… But, Ailee and I were together, when she had to leave. Don't you see? I told her that we would always be together, I can't just break that promise to her now."

     Ryou laughed out loud, "Don't tell me I'm hearing this right…"

     Marik stared at him puzzled, "What?"

     "You really are unbelievable. Look, I think it's sweet that you would remember something like that, I really am… But, come on, that was a long time ago. Things were different then. Marik, love and relationships shouldn't be based on the past or promises… Relationships… Good relationships are based on love and trust."

     "Are you telling me to hurt Ailee? I can't do that."

     Ryou gave him an annoyed expression, "If you really want to ruin your life, by kicking a great girl – the girl you say you love – to the curb, and then go ahead. Maybe I can be with her instead."

     Marik clenched his fists at those words, and punched him square in the face. Ryou fell to the ground. Marik immediately regretted his impulsive actions, and froze.

     Ryou slowly stood, and gave Marik a sly smile, "Don't get all mad at me. If I ask her out, you can't stop me… You are too busy keeping promises to those who deserted you once before." 

     Marik glared hatefully at Ryou, but the white haired boy, smiled innocently at him, "I'm only giving you a hard time, because of our friendship, Marik. Unfortunately, our great friendship seems to be nothing more than a thin line, huh? But, listen, this girl, Ailee, I haven't seen her yet…"

     "Then you should stop speaking of her, like she doesn't matter." He hissed.

     "I know, I shouldn't - It's rude, I know, but listen… You have told me the story about you two before, remember? And, no matter how much you defend her, whatever nice things you say… She deserted you, and that's the simple truth."

     "…"

     "So, if you're with Ailee, because you want to regain what you shared in the past, before she left, that's foolish. You and Ailee can be soul mates, yes, that's what I believe, but you two as lovers...? I just can't see that."

     "Get out… Get out of my house." Marik growled. 

     Ryou sighed, and left without another word. Marik stood in his place until, he heard the sound of Ryou's car fade away. He then picked up a book that had been sitting on the table, and threw it. "I hate this!" He shouted.

     Suddenly, the phone rang. Marik walked over and lifted the receiver… "Hello?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End Chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tammi: Please tell me what you guys think… Review!

Later!


	8. Seventh Chapter: Welcome To The Party

Tammi:  96 reviews… Wow. I never expected people to like something I wrote, this much. Anyway, sorry about the terrible, lateness in updating… *Sigh* sadly there's been some trauma erupting in my family, so things have been unfortunately bumpy… 

     BUT, you're not here to read about my personal life, so without further hesitation, here is the next chapter. Read and hopefully enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sometimes

Chapter 07 – Welcome To The Party 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     Suddenly the phone rang. Marik angrily walked over and took a deep breath before lifting the receiver, "Hello?" His voice held a bit of anger to it.

     "…"

     "Hey, is anyone there? Look. I don't have all day, so who is this?" He asked, quite agitated.

     "… Marik…?"

     Marik held the phone a little more tightly, "A- Anzu?"

     "Marik, are you busy?"

     "Anzu, is something wrong with you?" He asked, anger gone, and concern taking its place.

     There was a heavy sigh on the other end…

/// /  ///  / / /  / / / / / / /

     "Yeah, something is wrong… Very wrong!" She shouted, "Your girlfriend was just here." She fumed, tying her hair up in a ponytail.

     "What? What are you talking about?"

     "Argh! I don't appreciate you telling her where, I live, Marik. I mean, are you really trying to hurt me?" Her voice fell to one of a sadder tone.

     "A- Anzu, I would never hurt you, and I didn't give Ailee your address. Honest."

     Anzu sighed, "Then, how did she find me? And what did you tell her, to make her come down and attack me?"

     "What happened? Where is she, now?"

     Anzu gasped, "Where is she? You know what? I don't care where that witch is! As long as she isn't starting fights with me, then I don't care to know. I can't believe you care more about where she is, than about me." Anzu shut her eyes and sat down on the couch.

     "Anzu… I- I-"

     _-Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!_

     Anzu glanced over at the door, "I hafta go, Marik. My mom's back. Good luck with your girlfriend."    _-Click!_

     Anzu slowly stood up, and walked over to the door, answering it, with a small weak smile. "Hey, mom..."

     Her mother looked her up and down, worry and fear in her eyes, "What happened, Anzu?!"

     "I had a visitor while you were gone. Don't worry; I don't think she's coming back here anymore…"  Anzu continued to smile, as her mother rushed over to get some Neosporin for the many scratches and bruises that marred her otherwise beautiful body. 'At least, I hope she doesn't bother me, anymore.'

///  / /  / / / / /  / / ///// / / / / /  /

     Marik hung up the phone, and paced back in forth in his living room. About thirty minutes had passed, when there was knocking at the front door. 'That's probably Ishizu or Rishid…' He thought.

     His expression changed to an annoyed angry frown, "Marik, can I come in?"

     He nodded and let her in, without saying a word. The two walked over to the living room, where Ailee then sat down. She made space for him to sit next to her, but he didn't sit there, or at all. Instead he stood towering over her, a glare planted on his face.

     A long two minute silence ensued. "Where did you get the bruises?" He asked, coldly.

     "… From that friend of yours, Anzu." She whispered.

     "Did you go over to her home?"

     She lowered her eyes to the floor, and nodded, "Yes. I know I shouldn't have, but, I just wanted to apologize."

     Marik crossed his arms across his chest, "If you were there to apologize, why are you all scratched up, and even have a black-eye?"

     "Well, I told her how I feel about you and then she totally lost it. She said, I was stealing you away from her, and she didn't want that to happen." Tears streamed down her face, as her cheeks went red from crying.

    But, Marik didn't flinch, "You hurt Anzu."

     She looked up at him with tears still falling, "What?"

     Marik looked away from her distraught face, "Now that you have told me your lies, do you mind telling me the truth?"

     She stood and brought his face to hers, their eyes locked, "Marik, honey… I am telling the truth. I swear."

     Marik pushed away from her, "Stop lying to me!" He shouted suddenly.

     "I'm not! Why would you say that?" She asked, sounding very hurt and sad.

     He turned and faced her, rage apparent, "Anzu is a very gentle, very sweet person, Ailee. She wouldn't inflict emotional nor physical pain on anyone. She wouldn't even wish it! And you just said, she attacked you, when just before you got here, she told me you attacked her! So, stop lying, right now!"

     Ailee ran up to him and shook her head, "I- You are right, Marik. I did start our fight, but, only because I love you so much. Please don't be angry with me. You being angry with me is the last thing I could ever want. Please." She looked up at him, with pleading dark auburn eyes.

     Marik could never stay mad at her for very long, when he was hit with those sparkling eyes of hers. He quickly looked the other way, "Do you still want to go to that party?"

     "… Yes, please. Please, say you will still take me. I don't want to go alone, Marik. Please, take me."

     "Fine. But, on the way, we will stop and you will apologize to Anzu for the mess you caused her. Understand?"

     He still had his gaze off of her, which gave her a moment to smile smugly, as if she had just won the Nobel Prize or something. And in a very sincere and innocent tone, "Yes, I understand. I honestly, really do want to try and apologize for what I have done."

     Marik narrowed his eyes, and walked away without another word, she followed behind him, as he went toward the kitchen.

/// / /  / / / /  / ///// / /  / / / /// / / 

6:16 p.m.

/// / / /  / ///  //  / / / //// / //// / /

     "Anzu, are you sure, you still want to go?" Ryou asked, standing outside her locked bedroom door.

     "Yes, I am sure. Listen, Ryou, I'm not going to let that psycho scare me outta having fun. And, tonight, all I want to do is have fun and forget all about Marik and Ailee."

     Ryou leaned back against the wall, and nodded, "Well, that's a good attitude, Anzu. I suppose I should be glad, that you aren't going to let them ruin your life. But, are you sure, that you want to forget about Marik? I mean, I know how close you two-" He stopped as the door slowly opened.

     Ryou's eyes went wide, as he looked her up and down in a very approving manner. "Anzu, you look great." He said, smiling while folding his arms.

     She blushed, a little, "I know you're just saying that. I mean, how great can one look with scratches all over her arms, and a bruised lip?"

     "Well, looking at you, I'd say extremely great." He winked and held out his hand. She giggled a little, and both walked down the stairs. 

     Her mother stared at the two, with a motherly eye, "Anzu, that outfit shows off your stomach, and aren't those boots too much for a night at the movies?" She asked suspiciously.

     Anzu laughed nervously, but Ryou cut in, "Don't worry, Mrs. Gardner. I have no intention of having Anzu hurt in any way. I promise, nothing bad will happen to her." Anzu was beaming brightly, and her mother finally nodded after an eternity of deciding whether to let them go, or have her go back upstairs and change her clothes. Actually, she didn't even want her to leave the house, after what had happened, earlier, but Anzu seemed alright and she knew how much Anzu was looking forward to tonight. "Alright, but you two be careful, and stay out of trouble."

     Both Ryou and Anzu nodded, leaving the home, and getting in his car. "I feel kinda bad, about lying to your mother."

     "I know… But, I mean, nothing's gonna happen to me tonight, after all I have your promise, don't I?" 

     Ryou nodded, "And, I don't intend on breaking it." And off they went, heading for that great party that Yugi and Yami had told them about.

/// /  /  / / /  / / / /  / / / / / /

     "What? She isn't here?"

     "No, Marik. She left with Ryou, to the movies, I believe."

     Marik sighed, "Oh, I see. Well, thanks anyway, Mrs. Gardner." Mrs. Gardner shut the door as the blonde haired boy sauntered back to his car.

     "What is it? Is she not there?" Ailee asked, as he got in.

     "No, she left to the movies, with my other friend Ryou."

     "Oh, well, um, why don't we just go over to the party? I mean, if she is on a date, then there is no telling how late she will be out."

     "She's not on a date." He corrected gravely.

     "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to anger you, Marik." Her tone went light and soft.

     "No, I'm not upset, Ailee. Let's go to that party, alright?"

     She smiled, "Ok." Ailee stared out the window, as Marik pulled out of the driveway and onto the road, 'Good. If she is as angry as Marik told she was, and if she hooks up with this, Ryou, fellow, then it won't be long until I have Marik all to myself.

///  //  / / / /   ///   / /  / / /  / /  / /  

     'I wonder what Marik is thinking right now… He knows that Anzu was attacked by Ailee… And I know that he does love Anzu - unless, Ailee has convinced him otherwise… Why is he being so stupid? He knows how much Ailee hurt him last time. I don't care what promise they made, after what she did it should be forgotten.' He sighed. 

     She saw the way his face would suddenly turn angry, but, then would grow sad and confused about something. 'He's thinking… But, what about…?' She turned her gaze to the window. '…About, Marik? About Marik and Ailee…? I wish I could ask him, what's making him so angry and sad…'

//  / / / / //   / /  /  / //// / / //

     The ride so far was very quiet, not just quiet, but an awkward, unwelcome quiet. Tension and something else was present in Ailee's car, "Do you have a knife with you? She asked, Marik all of a sudden.

     He glanced at her, "What?"

     "I wanted to know if you have a knife on you."

     "No, why…?"

     "I wanted to use it to cut the obvious tension in the air. I know you're still mad at me, but I promise you, that I will make peace with Anzu. Tomorrow I'll go over to her house, and apologize."

     "And, I'll go with you." He added.

     "Do you not trust me?" She asked, sounding as if about to cry.

     "I do trust you, Ailee, but, I also don't want Anzu to be hurt. So, please, do you promise not to get into it with her?"

     "I already made that promise, Marik."

     "Good."

     They continued driving in silence.

/// / /  / /  / / / /    // /// / /  ///

     "Well, here we are. This is the place, holding the party of the century." Anzu stated.

     "Inside a giant warehouse, huh? Well, that's real original." Ryou replied sarcastically.

     "Shall we head inside?"

     He nodded, "Maybe we'll see Yugi and the others in there." Anzu nodded, and both headed inside.

     Twenty minutes later… 

     The place was packed. Marik and Ailee had to park on the other side of the warehouse, and then walk in with a couple of other guests just now arriving. "Wow, if it's this packed, then it must be a blast!" Ailee exclaimed.

     "Yeah, I've never seen so many people show up to one party." Marik agreed, and both headed in. 

     "Whoa…" They exclaimed together.

     Loud rock music blasted from giant speakers, as women in tight bikinis danced around poles above. Women and men walked through the crowd of teens with trays of soda and beer. Even in the far corner there was a bar counter, where the really strong liquor was given out. And the lighting was nothing but different colored strobe lights. 

     "This is absolutely amazing!" Ailee screams out over the loud music. She grabbed Marik by the arm, and the two started to dance to the music, with the rest of the teens.

     "This party is way better than I thought it would be!" Anzu shouted, giving it thumbs up sign.

     Ryou nodded, as the two continued to move to the hardcore music.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End Chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tammi:  Not much action, I'm afraid, but this is only to introduce the party scene. So, don't fret. There will be excitement to come, and it won't take me a long time to update either. Ok, later, everyone!


	9. Eigth Chapter: Trouble Times Four

      Tammi: Over a hundred reviews, I think I'm going to die… But, that can't happen now can it? Heh, well, I am absolutely ecstatic that you guys love this story so much. And thanks Egyptian-Enchantress… I would love to join your ADA group! ^-^ Wow, all of you are so wonderful – You even knocked me outta the depression I've been in lately. So which is why I'm hitting you with another chapter, so read and enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sometimes

Chapter 08 – Trouble Times Four

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     "This is absolutely amazing!" Ailee screamed out over the loud music. She grabbed Marik and took him over by the other dancing teens.

     "I have to admit, this party is a lot better than I thought it'd be!" Anzu shouted, giving it thumbs up sign. Ryou nodded, as they continued to dance to the hardcore music.

     Dancing with the white haired teen was a lot different than Anzu thought. She had been to a couple of parties with Yugi, Yami and Joey, so this kind of music she was used to, but Ryou… Ryou never went with them to these parties, they weren't his type of place, however you wouldn't be able to tell by how comfortable and in place he seemed at this moment.

     'I never knew Ryou could dance to rock… He's such a mystery.' She smiled some as she danced, 'Leave it to me, to have a group of friends with hidden features.' She thought, referring to Yugi, and his new habit of being wild… And Marik certainly has changed in the past day…

     And now… Now it was Ryou's turn to surprise her. She stopped dancing, and stood there a bit depressed, Ryou immediately wrapped his arm around her, "Is something wrong?" He asked, in that sweet soft voice of his. Even in this loud warehouse, she could hear the worry and concern…

     She smiled, "I just… Everyone is changing you know? Everyone is changing into someone different. Yugi used to be a bit clumsy and silly… Now, he comes to these kinds of parties on a regular basis… And then Marik-"

     "Hey, come on… This isn't the place to talk about this… Let's head outside for a moment, alright?" She nodded, and he guided her out of the back doors, to where you could see out across the ocean.

     They sat by the shore, and stared out into the distance, "Alright… now… I know how you are feeling, Anzu. But, you shouldn't get discouraged; we all change as we grow. It's a part of life.

     She nodded, "Hm... I know that… But, if we all change, we will begin to drift apart. Yugi and Yami have become very good friends, and Yugi has changed to a sort of party animal… But, I'm not like that… Don't you see? Pretty soon… He will leave the group… And, if I stay friends with you, then there's no doubt Joey will drift away too."

     Ryou nodded knowingly, "How true. But, I would not wish you to lose your friendship with anyone, not even Joey… But, I suppose you can't promise to be together forever, can you?"

     A tear fell from Anzu's eye, "And then, there's Marik… He and I used to be so close, and now… In one day it all changed…"

     Ryou draped an arm over her shoulders, "Marik is going through some things, and give him some time to get his act together… If you give him time, then I have no doubt that you and him will be together. Old friends complicate things, and so, you shouldn't push or worry about them, because then things will be even more difficult…"

     "Do you think I'll lose Marik's friendship?"

     Ryou was silent for a moment, "No and yes."

     Anzu looked up at him, "What?"

     "Well, you and Marik will always be a part of each other's life, no matter who comes and goes, because I have watched you and Marik… How the both of you react to one another and I know Marik is being an idiot at the moment, I believe he will choose you over some girl that dumped him some time ago."

     "What? She dumped him?"

     "…Yeah in Egypt... They were a couple, until she left suddenly without a word to him, not even a good-bye."

     "And, he still is hanging out with her?"

     "Anzu, it's difficult and hard to understand."

     "Yeah, but Ailee hurt him, worse than I could ever, so why? Why would he be with her, rather than with m-" She shut herself up.

     "This world we live in is a harsh one. During life, you experience pain, agony, loneliness, happiness, joy and deception… And so many other emotions, but sometimes… Sometimes people make promises in hopes of stopping even more pain from coming."

     "What do you mean?" Anzu asked, sitting up.

     Ryou didn't look at her, but out into the calm waters, "Over time people change, they either grow stronger or weaker… Everything over time changes for better or for the worse, but what about promises? Do promises fade?"

     "Promises…?"

     "Yes. Some people make promises to assure the other that they will follow through, others make them to get the other relaxed and relieved… But then there are some who make promises out of friendship, to save their friendship…"

     Are you saying, Ailee and Marik have some kinda promise shared between them?"

     He nodded, "You should know, that I went and visited the blonde Egyptian earlier…"

     "You did? What did you talk about?"

///        / / ///  / / / /  / / /   / / /  // ////

     "Hey, Marik! So ya changed your mind 'bout comin' huh?" Joey inquired.

     "Hey Joey!"

     Joey spotted the beautifully tanned girl hanging on his arm, "And, who's your date?"

     Marik winced, "Well, my friend here, is named Ailee. Ailee, this is Joey, the one I told you about earlier."

     "Hi, Joey. It's a real pleasure to meet you." She shook his hand, and blushed as he kissed hers.

     "Hey, Joey, where did you disappear off to- Hey, Marik, I didn't know you were coming!"

     "Hi, Yugi, hi Yami. This is Ailee, a friend of mine. We were raised in Egypt together." Yugi and Yami said their hello's and talked a little bit about what they had done since they arrived.

     But, their fun was halted when a certain white haired boy came walking in alone, and passed them. 'What's Ryou doing here?' Marik asked himself curiously.

     Ryou didn't see them, and walked up to a nearby waitress, getting two blue drinks, and chatting a bit with her, before she was called over by someone else. Ryou looked up and then sighed; He opened up one of them, and then took a drink. He looked at the other one, and then smiled.

     Marik was the one to spot him, and even now his eyes were glued to him, Joey and the others turned around to see what the hell he was staring at, only to see Ryou. "Oh, that's what I wanted to tell you guys…" 

     Everyone turned their attention to Yugi, "Tell us what?"

     "Ryou is here at the party."

     "Well, we know that now." Marik replied sarcastically.

     Yugi gave him a mean look, "Yeah, but did you know he's here with Anzu?"

     Joey had just taken a drink of his beer, when Yugi said that, and the beer was now all over Yami. "What?! How the hell did Ryou score a date wit' Anzu?"

     "They aren't on a date." Marik replied coldly. 

     Yugi tilted his head, "I wouldn't be too sure about that… They were dancing awfully close before…"

     Marik glared over at Yugi, who turned his gaze away. Marik then stood up and stomped over at Ryou's retreating form, before Ryou could disappear into the crowd, Marik grabbed him by the arm and turned him around.

     "What is your… Oh, Marik… What are you doing here?" Ryou asked, shoving Marik's arm off.

     "Are you here with Anzu?"

     "…"

     "Don't just stand there giving me the silent treatment! Answer me!"

     Ryou gave him a bored look, "Yes, I am. But, that shouldn't matter to you, now should it?"

     "Look. I told you before that I love Anzu, and I do. So, you shouldn't have the right to-"

     "The right to what…? Date her? Hello, Marik, you don't own her."

     "I wasn't going to say that. It's just…"

     "Look, she's just outside those doors. Take this to her, and talk to her."

     Marik stared at him confused, "What?"

     "Talk to her. Tell her how you really feel… And don't hold anything back."

     "I can't…"

     Ryou punched him in the face, causing Joey and the others to run over, "Hey, what the hell's your problem, Ryou?!" Joey shouted, shoving Ryou back.

     Yugi and Ailee helped Marik to his feet, and were a bit shocked when he pushed them away. "You guys, go back to your table. Ryou and I are fine. We are just having a little talk, now leave us." He ordered.

     "But, Marik…" Joey began giving Ryou a glare.

     Ryou didn't even give Joey a second thought as he brushed himself off, "Go. You heard Marik… We are better friends than you think. So mind your own business." He said, sending Joey an icy gaze.

     They hesitated a bit, before Yami sighed, "Come on, let's leave them to their privacy." And so all of them walked off… Well, almost all of them.

     Ryou's eyes narrowed, "You need to leave too." He growled.

     Marik turned his head, and saw Ailee standing behind him, "I'm not leaving him alone with you."

     Ryou folded his arms, his brown eyes could cut through metal, but yet Ailee still tried to act unafraid. Marik shook his head, "Ailee please go join the others…"

     "No, Marik. I'm not going to leave you alone with this maniac!" She shouted.

     Ryou laughed a little, and stuck his finger at her, "Listen here, girl… This is between my friend and me. So leave us right now." His voice was cold, despite the innocent smile on his face.

     "Who do you think you are?! I can stay if I want to, you jerk!" 

     "Ailee, go, now."

     "Ah… Marik…"

     He turned and faced her with straight lips, "I said go! Would you just listen for once?!" He shouted, and she walked off, on the verge of tears.

     "A little harsh on her weren't you?" Ryou asked, dropping his hands to his side.

     Marik shook his head, "Whatever."

     "Humph. So, are you going to go or not? By now Anzu's probably growing worried, and I really don't want to leave her out there all by herself, so are you going?" Ryou asked, and watched Marik take the drink.

     "I'll go, but what about…"

     "Don't worry about her. I'm sure she won't mind hanging out with Yugi and the others while you're with Anzu… No hurry up and go talk to her!" He pushed Marik into the proper direction, and watched him disappear out the door. 

     Ailee saw him leave and ran back to chase after him, but as she had gone by Ryou, he grabbed her by the arm, "Hey, let go!"

     "You aren't going anywhere near Marik, you understand me?"

     "Marik deserves to be happy, and I can make him happy."

     Ryou pulled her close to where their faces were only inches apart; rage and frustration were obviously running through him, "You listen to me, Ailee. You aren't going to bother Marik or Anzu. Because they belong together, now do you understand?" 

     She whimpered a bit, as he showed no intention of letting go of her, "You are an obsessed freak!"

     "And you would know wouldn't you? Now come on!" He ordered, pulling her by her arm; in the opposite direction of Anzu and Marik.

     "Hey, what are you doing?!" She shouted, but her shouts were drowned out by the music and laughing that surrounded them.

     "I'm just ensuring my two best friends happiness." Ailee tried to break free, but this boy was a lot stronger than he seemed. And that soft whisper for a voice, only helped mask his masculinity. 

     Before long they were out of the warehouse…

     Marik walked over and stood behind her, he hung the drink over her head, and she took it. "What took so long?" She asked, not bothering to turn around. But when no answer came she stood and turned, her face dropping, "Where's Ryou?"

     There was bitterness in her tone, and Marik sighed, "He's inside. Anzu, you and I need to talk. I- There is something – no a lot of things – I need to tell you. Will you please listen?" He asked, biting his bottom lip. Anzu gulped and set down the drink.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End Chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tammi:  Ok, see you soon with the next chapter! Oh, and as you probably can guess now, that this might end up a Marik/Anzu story… But, then again, I have a lot of ideas rushing through my mind. ^_- Please review! Later!


	10. Ninth Chapter: What's Up?

     Tammi:  Between school, and my out of control family, I have hardly anytime to have fun… But, lately I've been in a great mood. Thanks to you guys! ^-^ Anyway, I know a lot of you want this to end up a Ryou/Anzu story, but I don't know… We'll see…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sometimes

Chapter: 09 – What's Up?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     "I'm ensuring the happiness of my two best friends…" He answered, dragging her out side to his car. She tried to break free, but it was no use. Ryou was surprisingly strong, something you wouldn't believe. After all, he does have that sweet angelic voice, along with his small frame…

     Either way, Ailee couldn't get away from him, she even tried screaming, but no one could hear her over the loud music. It wasn't long until they were out of the warehouse.

     Anzu took the drink, and looked at him with annoyance and confusion, "Where's Ryou?" She asked.

     Marik took a deep breath, "He's inside with Yugi and the others. Look, Anzu we need to talk."

     "We do?"

     "Well, I mean, I know I have some things I need to at least say to you. Please, will you hear me out?" He bit his lip nervously, as Anzu set her drink down on the ground.

     There was no visible emotion on her face, as she waited what Marik had to say… Said boy stared at her for a moment and sighed, "I don't know why I came out here. "

     "You said you wanted to talk… Don't tell me you are going back inside."

     "Mm. It's not that. I don't know why I came here with Ailee…"

     Anzu dropped her gaze to the floor, "Oh. So, you're here with her."

     Marik shuffled in his place, "Yeah… But, the truth is… I really didn't want to come."

     "So, what? You're saying she talked you into it? Marik you aren't a pushover, so I find it hard to believe that she got you to change your mind." Anzu replied coldly.

     "Heh, you're right." Marik agreed. Anzu raised an eyebrow, he sighed and walked over to the edge of the water, and stared out, "Anzu… what I have done in this one day, has caused so much hurt, and pain, that it is nowhere near funny, and all for what?"

     "…" She said nothing, because there was no real way to answer that.

     "When I met you guys I finally found friends that I could count on, so I forgot all about Ailee, and Egypt. But, just this morning, the person I spent resenting in Egypt, came back in, and I treated her with kindness and I offered her my friendship. All I ever wanted was to bring someone to the group that I was so sure you'd all like."

     Anzu dropped her gaze, and stared down at her shoes, "Marik…"

     Marik shook his head, and calmed down, "The problem is… I know you guys would have liked her… but, things just went so badly. The funny thing is that had I known she worked there, I would have definitely chosen a different place."

     "But, I thought she was your friend?"

     Marik nodded, "Yeah, but that morning was supposed to be for you and me. When I left the restaurant because of how rude Joey was behaving, I thought I'd go back home, but then… You came and stopped me… And, you asked for a ride, I thought that'd be the chance that you and I could spend sometime together without the others… I'm sorry, Anzu. "

     Anzu sighed, "How can I believe you, after you ignored me during breakfast, ditched me at the docks, and even took her to a party after knowing what she did to me?" Anzu asked, angrily.

     Marik nodded, "Yeah, you're right. I played the fool, even after Ryou told me, even after I told myself that you were better, than her… I still didn't listen. I'm sorry; Anzu, but I have my reasons…"

     Anzu clenched her fists, "That's all you hafta say?! I can't believe you are being so tight lipped! Can you not trust me or what?!" She yelled.

     "You don't understand me and my…"

     "You and your what?" Anzu asked, feeling hurt. 'Why do I let him hurt me like this?' She asked herself afterwards.

     "Forgive me, Anzu. But there is something about me that no one knows… Not Ailee, not my family, but despite my quiet, shy manner, I have a very aggressive side."

     "What kind of lie is that? You can't possibly have an angry side, Marik." Anzu felt insulted that he would think she would fall for that lame line.

     "It's not a lie, Anzu! What is it with you people in Japan?! You always look at what's on the outside… Never look beyond the image… But, then I suppose, I shouldn't be mad. Because I know you aren't like that." His anger had calmed. She stared at him, a bit miffed of what just happened.

     "What are you talking about?"

     He sighed, "I told you. It's like there are two sides of me, this side, and this other one. It hardly shows, but whenever I get angry or frustrated I get angry. Very angry, Ishizu has seen it, but she believes it's just me trying to get attention… Anzu, now that I think about it, that's probably why I'm acting like such a jerk…"

     Anzu folded her arms across her chest; Marik was starting to really scare her now. "You aren't making any sense."

     "I know. You wouldn't understand, but, I think subconsciously I wanted you to get mad with me, so that way you'd be safe."

     Anzu's eyes widened slightly, "Safe? From what…?"

     He shook his head, "Not from what, from me." He stared at her for a second, "I lied before… There is someone who knows about my other personality..."

     "Who…?"

     "Ryou knows. And, I think he believes me."

     'Ryou never told me this…' She thought to herself.

     "Whatever you believe, you and I can't be. I told you my reason, and now I have to go and find Ailee."

     "wait. Are you saying that you can't be with me, but you can be with her?"

     Marik stopped, and glanced at her, "No. I was planning on telling her to get out of my life after the party was over. I told you, that I have no interest in her."

     He left her there staring confused. "What the hell is going on? Things were getting a little too uncomfortable lately, 'Another self? Is that possible?'

     'Don't be so foolish! Don't you see he only said that to get you to feel sorry for him?'

     'That's true. He could be playing on my sympathetic side…'

     'But, then, what if he is serious about all this? And he did say that I could get hurt, if I was with him… did he mean physically, Or emotionally?'

     'Who cares… He's a creep no matter what you think.'

     'No, Marik is my friend. I still believe that he wants what is best for me - Even if he is terribly lousy at figuring out what that is.' Anzu sighed, as her whole brain was processing all these strange little conversations she had with her self. 

     "Man, my head hurts. I suppose I should go find Ryou, and have him take me home." She then headed into the warehouse.

     Marik looked around and couldn't find Yugi or the others anywhere. "Where did they go?" He began to grow frustrated, until he saw a mop of blonde hair on top of some giant speakers, he looked up to see Joey dancing strangely, all the while wearing a goofy smile on his face.

     Marik arched an eyebrow and headed in that direction. 'Don't tell me he's drunk? What an idiot.' It was quite difficult to get through the crowd, and as he finally got to the speaker he found out how tall it really was "Oh, Ra, how the hell did he get up there?! Hey, Joey!!"

     Joey glanced around, and as he eyed Marik below him he gave him the 'peace' sign. "Hey… Marik! Whatz up?" 

     'He's drunk…' He looked up at him, "Where's Ailee?!" He shouted wondering how Joey was able to be so close to the speaker, which was starting to blow out Marik's eardrums.

     "Yu-gi…?"

     "No!! Ailee!"

     "Nah, I'm Joey!!"

     Marik growled, "I know who you are, moron! Where's that girl I came with?!"

     Joey grew bored with him and ignored him. Marik shook his head. "Hey, Marik I wouldn't bother trying to talk to him. He's long gone by now…" Marik turned to see yami standing behind him.

     "Mm.. .Yami. Yami, have you seen Ailee?"

     The tri-colored boy nodded, "Well, Ryou called me up and said she was with him."

     "He called you up? You mean he isn't here?"

     "No, he left a while ago, with her. Why? Is something wrong?"

     "No. Uh, Thanks Yami…" 

     Yami walked off to go find Yugi, and Marik stood there deep in thought, 'How odd… Why would Ailee leave with Ryou? Just before it was like she wanted to claw his eyes out, so why would she leave with him?' He sighed, and headed out the warehouse.

     He looked around and Ailee's car was gone. He raised an eyebrow, and then walked over to the other side, that's when he spotted Ryou's car. He approached and something told him to look under the front tire which he did…

     "Uh! Ryou's key to the car! What's this?!" Marik picked up the piece of paper that had been stuck to the tire, "It's from Ryou!"

_Marik,_

_I knew you would find this letter._

_Anyway, I told Yami to let you know that I am taking Ailee home. And, we left in her car, so I'm leaving my key here so you have a ride home. Well, I'll talk to you later._

_P.S.: Oh, hey, you're gonna hafta take Anzu home! Bye._

_Ryou_

     Marik tilted his head to the side, "Well, I suppose I should be thankful…" He grabbed the key and unlocked the doors, and that's when Anzu stepped out.

     He stared up at her, and she sighed. 'What is Ryou thinking?'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End Chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tammi: o.o Ok… I'm trying to show Marik's other darker half. I'm sorry if this chapter didn't make much sense, I was only fulfilling a promise I made to a friend. Who is a huge fan of Yami Malik… Anyway, please review.

'Till Next Time!


	11. Tenth Chapter: Longest Day

Tammi:  Hello, everyone. How are all of you? Well, if you're happy then great. If you're angry and are looking for something to kill, then stay away from me!! Ok, I'm through… Here's the next chapter. Please read.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sometimes

Chapter 10 – Longest Day

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     The drive was quiet and awkward, as Marik drove toward Anzu's house. At red lights he'd steal one second glances at her, but never any longer than that. He wanted to say, but he didn't know what else… Besides he already agreed to himself, that it was better this way.

     Although deep down he knew he would never dream of hitting her in any way, there were other ways to hurt someone. Hurting someone can be just as easy as saying a single sentence. Hell, sometime it only took three little words… Marik knew he would never hurt her physically, but what about mentally? In most cases, mentally is a far worse than physical.

     He sighed, defeated by his own logic and thoughts. Ailee wasn't important to him, no don't get him wrong… A friend is a friend, but romantically? Like Ryou had told him before. _'You and Ailee can be soul mates, but lovers? I just can't see that…'_

     Anzu stared out the window, people who dared to walk around the city at this time, scrolled across her saddened blue eyes. 'I don't get what's all going on… Ryou, if I remember correctly, told me that he felt as if there was another person inside of him, which was just starting to show himself. Now, Marik… A different personality…? Are they both lying to me?' She shook her head, knowing that she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

///  / /  / / ////  // /  / ///  / / /  //

     She pouted, staring out at nothing, as the white-haired teen drove on with a smug look on his usually sweet natured face, "Aw, come on… Don't tell me you're still upset?"

     She stared at him, 'Look at that self-righteous smirk on his face. He's enjoying every second of this!' She growled lowly, "Upset? You have kidnapped me, and stolen my car!" She shouted.

     Ryou's face flashed a very quick smile, but then fell to a sad and offended frown, "No, I didn't. I would never do anything like that. I'm just trying to let everyone be happy, so what's wrong with that?" He asked, innocently.

     She continued to watch him, but arched a perfectly waxed eyebrow, 'Is he really unaware that what did, could be considered kidnapping?' She sighed, "You are a very strange man, and when Marik comes and sees me tomorrow, I'm gonna tell him all of what you did!"

     Ryou laughed, as he would if one told a silly little joke, "And, what did I do, exactly?"

     "Hello, you forced me to leave, forced me to hand over my keys and even made me get in my car and leave without saying bye to my boyfriend, Marik."

     "Strange. That's not how I see it."

     "And, how would a psychotic, out-of-control person see it?"

     "I don't know, how would they?" He asked, making her blood boil even more so.

     "Arrgh! I'm gonna call Marik, as soon as I get home!"

     He sighed, "Why are you going to bother him? You're safe here."

     "Am I - Because it's hard to feel safe, with a kidnapper?"

     He shook his head, "Kidnapper? Look, Ailee, you can see me as someone who is trying to ruin your happiness, but that's not what I'm trying to do."

     "…"

     "Think about it… What harm have I caused you tonight? I blocked you from chasing after Marik, and then am bringing you home right? And once you get home, you can still call him. So have I really caused all that much trouble? Now, think about what would have happened, had I not stopped you from going after Marik."

     She turned her gave the other way, "If you had butted out, we would be at the party enjoying ourselves."

     "Really…?"

     "Yes. But, that's not happening, because of you." She blamed.

     He shrugged, "I suppose there was a chance that you two could have a pleasurable time, but what would happen, if you went out there, and saw him with Anzu?"

     "What?"

     "That's why he went out there, Ailee. To speak with Anzu, and tell her how he really feels… I hate to break it to you, Ailee, but Marik doesn't care about you. Not romantically anyway." She glared death at him, but he wasn't fazed.

///  / / / / /// /  / / /  / /     // //   / / / / /  /

8:22 p.m.  Anzu's home

// /  / / / / //   / / /  / /  / /   / /  / /    / /  /

     Marik watched as Anzu disappeared into the normal sized home, which had only a few of the lights on. He sat there staring at the door, not really thinking of anything. After about five minutes of just watching, he pulled out of the driveway, and left.

     Anzu stared out from her window, relieved that he finally took off; she plopped down on her cold, neatly made bed. Lying on her back she yawned, "This has been… one of the longest days in the history of long days…" She mumbled. She stood back up and removed her clothes, and headed into the shower.

     She had to wash all that alcohol smell off of her, although she didn't drink anything bad, that whole place reeked of it. She scrunched up her nose, as she lit a couple of scented candles, before heading into the bathroom.

///     ///   // // /   / / /   / /   / /  /  /    //

     Marik entered his home, looking like a soldier returning from a battle lost, the living room was dark, and so that meant that his siblings were upstairs, most likely in their rooms. He exhaled thankfully. "At least, I won't have to talk to Ishizu… I'd hate to face 'Miss Icicle' if she's mad at me…" He whispered.

     "Oh, is that so, little brother?" A quiet, calm voice spoke.

     Marik hung his head low, "Ishizu, if you were there, why didn't you say anything?"

     "Hmm. What's wrong dear brother?" She asked, her small elegant frame revealing itself.

     "It's nothing."

     "Marik, why do you not open up to me? It isn't me; you bear such anger at is it?" She asked, the worry of an older sister plagued her voice.

     "… Of course not, Ishizu, It's personal, and uh… Wait. What makes you think, something is wrong?"

     "Two things… The first was when Rishid and I came home, to find a book carelessly dropped on the floor by the wall, and just before, your friend Ryou called."

     "He did?"

     "Yes. He asked if I could help."

     "Help with what?"

     "…With bringing you to your senses."

/// / /  / /   //  / // ////  / / 

     Anzu finished blow-drying her hair, and yawned as she got into bed. But, she couldn't get to sleep right away, because two guys kept clouding her mind. 

     Ryou was acting so protective of her, and seemed to resent Ailee, along with showing that he didn't approve of the way he had been treating her.

     But, at the same time, trying to convince her to not be mad at him, and give him a chance… 

    And then, there was Marik - Kind, and caring, until he ran into that girl, who seemed nice, but turned out to be obsessive, if not, crazy. 

    "Man, when's that aspirin gonna kick in?!" She exclaimed, lying down in her bed.

// / /  // // ///   / /   //   / /     ////

     "Hey, wait, you just past the exit. Hey, didn't you hear me?" 

     Ryou ignored her and continued straight. She tried to speak to him again, but again he ignored. As she kept whining, he grew quite agitated, and decided that there was only one thing to do, in this situation…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End Chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tammi:  Oh, Sorry. I know this chapter is shorter than my other ones, I really am sorry. Well, tell me what you guys think. Review please.

Later.


	12. Eleventh Chapter: Crazy

Tammi:  Aw, thanks for all the reviews, it really means a lot to me. I don't have to go to school today! I don't have to go to school today! W-Why…? Because I have a fever, of one-hundred and uh… I forgot. ^-^;; Sorry, I don't mean to feel so chirpy, (it's gotta be the fever) but, I always get the urge to write… when I'm sick. I wonder why…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sometimes

Chapter: 11 – Crazy 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     "What? Ryou called…? When?"

     "Oh, right before you came in. He said he needed my help."

     "Help with what?"

     "… With bringing you to your senses..." Ishizu replied. Marik cocked his head to one side, confused.

// / / /  //  /  / / / /  /  /   / / /   / /  / 

     Anzu was totally having a hard time getting to sleep. Granted it wasn't even nine-thirty, but after today, she wanted to sleep for the rest of the year. She rolled over on her back and thought about the two guys that were keeping her from her wish.

     Ryou was her sweet friend who always protected her from bad people, no matter how tough, or scary they looked. Him and his sweet, kind smile, though lately he has been acting funny. Not, ha ha funny, but strange, and unusual funny.

     Ryou had mentioned that he'd been feeling as if there was someone inside him, who is just starting to come out… 'A split personality…?'

     And… then Marik… Marik her trusted friend, who defended her just as greatly as Ryou, but she is – was – is – was…? No, she still is in love with him, even though he caused her so much pain in only one day. ONE day. But he admitted that he did love her.

     'And to having a split personality…' She thought sarcastically. 'What is really going on? First Ryou starts smoking, and saying he has someone inside of him, and then Marik goes and breaks my heart, and says he has someone inside of him…' Her eyebrow twitched a bit, she sat up all of a sudden" Arrgh! Are they both lying?!" 

     She shut her mouth, and lay back down. "Or… Are they both telling me the truth?" She lay there a little while longer, "Oh, when is that aspirin gonna kick in?!"

/ / / /  /  //// /    ///  / / /   ///

     "Hey, wait. You just passed the exit. Hey, didn't you hear me?"

     Ryou ignored her, and continued going straight. She growled, "Hey, you stupid boy, where are you taking me?!" Again he ignored her. She grew more and more agitated and continued to ramble on and on about how she's gonna do this and that.

     But, Ryou was starting to grow annoyed, and was getting sick and tired of listening to her, and so he decided that there was only one thing he could do in this tiring situation…

     They were going about seventy-five miles per hour, that is until Ryou came to a very abrupt stop, almost sending Ailee out the window. "What the hell are you trying to do, get us killed?!"

     He said nothing to her, and kept the car parked there in the middle of the road, she stole a glance at him, wondering what he was planning on doing, five minutes passed by and neither one had moved.

     Ryou sighed, "Well?"

     "Well, what?"

     "Aren't you going to get out?"

     "What?"

     "Well, you seem so appalled to be riding with me; I just thought you'd rather walk your way home."

     She fumed, "This is my car, you psycho! If anyone should be walking it's you."

     "Yes, well, it's you against me, and I'm afraid my dear, that it wouldn't be wise to go up against me. I may not look it, but I can cause harm upon you, and I have no problem doing so, if you keep trying to provoke me." He warned.

     She remembered how she had tried to get away from him earlier, and failed; she folded her arms, and didn't say anything. He sighed, "So then, are you going to stay quiet?"

     "Yeah…" She answered, holding back the anger and shame she felt as he smiled, and started to drive again. 'Ohh, this man is such a creep! When I get home, Marik's going to hear what really happened! And then, he won't be friends with this maniac.

     Ryou snuck a glance at her, he had surprised himself, when he had actually grabbed her by the arm, and dragged her out of the party, 'Alas, it be the work of my other self.' He inwardly sighed, wondering if those words he had just said before were really his or not.

// / /    / /   / ////  / / /  / //  //

     "What do you mean by that, Ishizu?"

     The older Egyptian smiled softly, "He told all of what happened, Marik. So, Ailee is back?"

     Marik looked away, "Yeah. I met her this morning."

     "But, I thought you had a thing for Anzu?"

     "I… do."

     "Uh, huh, then why did you just get through pushing her away, by telling her about your other self?"

     Marik looked at her, surprised, "How did you find out?" He asked.

     "Didn't you hear me? Ryou told me."

     Marik put his hand to his face, "What? Wait, when did Ryou call?"

     "Um… I suppose about ten to fifteen minutes ago, why?"

     Marik thought for a second, and then flashed a smile at his sister, "It's nothing. I'm tired, Ishizu, I hope you don't mind me going to sleep so early?"

     She smiled and kissed her brother on the forehead, "Of course I don't mind. But, Marik…" She called out, as he had taken the first step of the stairs. He looked down at her.

     "Yes, Ishizu?"

     "I know how much you care about the girl, but I know that the love you hold for Anzu is greater."

     "And, what is your point?"

     "My point, little brother, is don't be afraid of your heart. The heart has been the guide for many, and though the road is a bumpy one, it has always lead it's owner to the right place."

     "But, Ishizu… You know how I am…"

     "Have you ever thought that maybe your other darker self, might just love her as much as you do?" Marik froze, "Good-night, Marik." She whispered and walked past him up the stairs.

//  / / /   //   //  //   / / / //

     Anzu finally started to drift off into a nice quiet sleep, and the last two images she had were of Ryou and a shadowed figure standing behind him. Strangely though, the figure had white hair, and pale skin, just like Ryou, maybe it was a shadow? Although, she could see part of his face, and she couldn't make it out, but that shadow's features were darker, and less gentle.

     The other thing she saw was Marik, and a flash of lightning. And there was a shadow behind him as well. And as before, this shadow seemed to be Marik except darker. 'Is that their two other selves?' She thought before sleep took her.

///  / /   ///  //   ///  //   // //

     Marik lay on his stomach and lay limply, today had been a very tiring day. One that he wanted to do all over again. "Anzu..." He shook his head, "I need her…"

// / /    / /   / /   //    //  //

     Ryou drove on and on for a long time, and still Ailee had no idea where they were going. And she couldn't take the silence anymore, so she reached over and switched the radio on, Ryou quickly turned it off.

     "So, what we're just going to continue driving in silence?" She asked sarcastically.

     "I guess so…"

     She growled, "So, where are we going?" She asked.

     "Somewhere you'll be happy at." He smiled darkly, 'And a place where we won't have to see your face anymore.' He thought to himself, in a more husky, deep voice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End Chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tammi: I know what you're thinking… Where the hell, is Ryou/Bakura taking her?! Right?  ^-^ You'll see. Later, everybody! 

P.S. I know this hadn't anything to it, but it's just to show Ryou's changing into Bakura process. Okay? For real now, Later!


	13. Twelfth Chapter: The Hidden Truths

     Tammi:  I wonder why sometimes… Why does the rain make people cry, Why do you always lie? When things are hard, you hesitate when you charge. Do you know anything, Was I more than just a fling? You must know the answer; I don't understand why your words are slurred… 

   Sorry, a poem I'm writing… Anyway, on with the next chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sometimes

Chapter 12 – The Hidden Truths

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     Ryou finally stopped the car, but by this time, Ailee had fallen asleep. He frowned, 'Great now I have to carry her…' He thought, his voice though, was very deep and rough.

     He walked out and over to her side, opening her door, and gently moving her into his arms, he headed toward the log cabin, where they had parked in front of. All around were tall trees, which seemed to cover the sky, along with hide the cabin from passersby's.

     He laid her down on the bed once he was inside. He glanced around the room, and his eye rested on a picture of himself and his father… His features softened and a smile curled up his lips. "It's been a long time since I've seen him…" Sadness had hinted at those words, but he smiled at the memory nonetheless.

     It was about one in the morning now, and so he yawned and fell asleep in the other bedroom; His bedroom. Yes, the cabin was his and his father's. His father, had told him to watch over it and make sure to keep it as tidy as possible, so that whenever he got back they could go and stay there for a while.

     'Of course, it seems like he never is going to come back… For all I know, he could be dead, right now…" Ryou said quietly, shivering at his own words. He had said them so plainly, so heartlessly, why? He couldn't possibly resent his father, could he?

     /Look, at what's done./

     Ryou sat up in his bed, and looked around, how strange. He could have sworn, he heard a dark, emotionless voice. He lay back down, but couldn't sleep.

     /I must admit, that this plan is very ingenious… But, you do know that she'll bring trouble if she does come back./

     And, that voice was back… Ryou really was losing it, but he didn't seem to be freaked out, after adjusting to the coldness of the voice which was merely a whisper, he sighed. \Yes, but, if she goes… There's little chance, she won't ever come back…\

     /Hm…Hmm, so you are willing to go to such lengths?/

     \Oh, right. I'm the one who's doing this…\ Ryou thought sarcastically.

    /And, what is that supposed to mean?/

    \This is all your idea. I only wanted her to leave Marik and Anzu alone. You're the one who conducted this whole dark plot.\ Ryou explained. The other spirit laughed.

    /Hm. You are quite smart. However, I am simply you. So, it's your own dark thoughts that are making you do all this./

    \No, you're wrong. I didn't have any kind of darkness, until Marik and my father visited and brought back the Millennium Ring and Rod.\

     /Aw, yes… The Millennium Rod and Ring… Marik has the Rod, while we possess the Ring. Honestly, I think we have the better one, but I wouldn't mind having his too./

     \Hey, don't even think about hurting Marik. He's my friend.\ Ryou warned. The spirit nodded, although Ryou didn't see it.

     /Yes, I know. And the last thing I would do, is anger my other self./ He replied, quite seriously.

     \So, what are the chances she'll go back to Egypt and come back with the Calvary?\

     /Very slim. In fact, she will most likely than not, will be killed or forgotten./

     Ryou sighed, \Maybe, we shouldn't go through with this…\

    /Mm… It's too late for second thoughts, Ryou. Stay focused on the main goal. You want your friends to be happy, and that can not be accomplished unless we follow through with this plan. Trust me./

     Ryou turned over on his side, \Unfortunately, I do, trust you. But, I'm curious about something…\

     /Hmm?/

    \What is your name? I mean, what can I call you?\

    Ryou although he could not see, he felt the other presence smile, /Just call me by your last name./

     \Bakura\

     /Hm. We are the same, after all./

     \Well, thanks for the help and support, Bakura.\ There was no reply, and Ryou drifted off into sleep.

// /  /  ///  //  //  //  /  //  // /  /// / 

     Marik tossed a little and did everything from lying on his back, to lying down on the floor. 'Arrgh! Why can't I get to sleep?" He hissed under his breath. Getting up he washed his face, and then stared up into his reflection. He frowned and threw a fistful of water at the reflection. He then stared down at the sink and dried the mess he made. 

     Glancing one last time at the mirror, he saw a almost see through figure standing at the door frame, he sighed, -What do you want?-

     _Someone is angry…_ the other figure said, smirking devilishly.

     Marik wiped off the mirror; -I'm not in the mood. I'm about to go to sleep.-

     _If only you could sleep, right?_

     Marik walked out the bathroom, and passed through the slim slightly altered version of himself, -Look, I'm really not in the mood for this.-

     _Don't blame your mistakes on me, Marik. You are the one, screwing things up._

    -Hey, I did those things, because I don't want you near her.- Marik shot back.

    _Who? Ailee, or Anzu_

    -Anzu, duh.-

     _So, you want to be with Anzu?_

     Marik sighed agitated, -Yes.-

     The other put his hand to his face, _So, you ditch her, hurt her, scare her, and even try to pick a fight with your friend, all because you want to be with her?_

     Marik growled, -Yes.-

     _Why do you make things so complicated for everyone? If you want to be with her, then just be with her. Damn, I wish you would get with her. She's a girl worth keeping alive. Unlike others, she has a strong spirit. Especially, if she can live through all of your torture._ He added.

     -Would you shut up?! See, this is why I can't be wit her!-

    The spirit looked at him and sat down on the bed, not at all afraid of his shouting, _Why? Explain why you are pointing your finger at me._

     -Every woman you ever slept with you killed. And why? Because you got bored with the same thing! What's to say you don't get bored with Anzu?- 

     The spirit laughed, _Don't tell me, you are afraid of me? Newsflash Marik, I'm you, and you are me… The only way I could get bored with her, is if first, you grew tired of her._

     Marik stared at him slightly confused. –What?-

    _Yami resided within the Puzzle. He was freed, when Yugi was given the Puzzle. And so, lucky for Yami he got his whole self back, and you know he was always so nice and carefree as he is now._

     -You said he was rude, hateful, and judgmental.-

     _That he was, but only because of Yugi, is he able to keep his cool and even feel love and give it. You love this girl Anzu, and so I have grown an enormous fondness of the girl myself. And Ryou…_

    -Ryou. He knew that I told Anzu about you. How did he know?-

    _I told you, about the Items before, didn't I?_

    -Are you saying Ryou isn't always himself?-

    _All I'm saying is looks can sometimes be deceiving… Now, go to sleep. It's past one as it is._

     -Wait, Malik. I'm not- The spirit faded back into the Rod, and Marik exhaled slowly. Climbing into bed, he found it easier to fall to sleep.

// / / /  //// / /  /  /// / /   //  //  //

     /Sleep, and don't worry about what will happen tomorrow. It will work out, I can sense it… Hmm?/ Bakura was pulled out of his thoughts to the sound of low groaning, /So our little prisoner has awakened. I suppose I better check up on her./

     The spirit which had  shown itself, disappeared, and soon after, Ryou sat up. Except it wasn't Ryou, but Bakura.

     He walked over and out of the room, toward the other one.

     She shook her head, and yawned, "Where am I? I know I fell asleep in the car, but what then?" She gasped and looked around the room, "Where am I? It looks kind of like a cabin, but there aren't any cabins out here, but then again…" She gulped. 'I don't know where here is…'

     Quickly she ran to the closed door and tried to open it up. Unfortunately, the door was locked, and she wasn't going to get out, through that way. Also, there were no windows in the room, to where she could crawl out of… 

     She went and sat on the edge of her bed, and then a knock on the door got her to run back up to it. "Hey, is that you, Ryou?!" She shouted.

     "No, it isn't. What are you doing up? You should get some sleep. Ryou will be here in the morning."

     Hearing the intensity and darkness in the voice she knew it wasn't Ryou, "Who are you? And, why am I here? I don't want to be locked in this room forever." She shouted.

     "Ryou will let you out in the morning. You can go home in the morning, so do us both a favor, and just get some sleep."

     She said nothing more, and complied. Walking over to her bed, she lay awake on it. After about ten or fifteen minutes she fell back to sleep.

     Bakura had gone back to Ryou's bedroom and lay back down. Disappearing from the boy's body, he went back to rest within the Ring. Once inside, he headed for his soul room, when he sensed another presence. Bakura smirked and continued toward his soul room. 

     He opened the door, and turned around, "Aren't you coming?" He called out to the darkness, and then the same spirit Marik had been talking to appeared. "It's been awhile, A-"

     "Call me, Malik."

     "Fine, Malik. Come in, I can't wait to hear what you have to say…" He said, slightly sarcastically. Malik only rolled his eyes, and entered Bakura's soul room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
End Chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tammi: Alright, that's it for this chapter! See you guys soon, with chapter 13!

 Please review.

Later!


	14. Thirteenth Chapter: And The Morning Com...

Tammi:  So, sorry everyone. I have no excuses for not updating. -_- Anyway, now that it is Sunday, and I am grounded… I'm lucky enough to still use the computer! ^-^ So, here is the next chapter, I know you've been waiting for!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sometimes

Chapter 13: And The Morning Comes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     "It's been some time, A-"

     The other lifted his hand up, silencing Bakura. "Call me Malik."

     "Humph. Fine, Malik then come in, I'm anxious to hear what you have to say." He replied with a hint of sarcasm. Both entered Bakura's soul room.

     "Hmm, hmm, hm. So, have you come here for business, or something else?"

     The spirit named Malik, stared at the smirking white-haired teen with straight lips. Bakura chuckled some, "Don't tell me that over time, you have lost the ability to speak." His deep, masculine voice echoed with slight amusement, at the other.

     "This is serious, N-"

     "No, it is Bakura now." He corrected. "And, what is so important that it has caused you to lose your sense of humor? Hmm?" He asked, watching the Egyptian closely.

     "I trust that your end is going well?"

     "Naturally I told you not to worry about it. My vessel cares deeply for that of his friends… And, this is the only was to keep the peace. I told you once that everything will be handled, and so you needn't have to check up on me." His tone of voice had gone dry.

     Malik raised an eyebrow, "So defensive. I forgot that you dislike being second guessed so much. But, rest assured, I have confidence in your success. However, I needed to be sure, you understand."

     Bakura grinned, "Ah, yes… You have to be sure, so that you and your love can live happily…" He was absolutely amused with his words. He laughed a bit, causing the other to frown.

     "You are just as much as a mad-hatter as you were then." He stated, and the other shrugged.

     "I was a tomb robber, and perhaps I am a bit of a sadistic spirit, I cannot change that." He said, "Nor would I want to." He added, before smirking darkly. 

     Malik sighed, "Just be sure to get rid of her, I don't need her bothering my others self."

     Bakura ran his hand through his hair, "This girl Ailee… She is from Egypt."

     "Yes, I know."

     "She is connected to Marik, but yet, she acts like a mere child."

     "I have examined her too. She should know of the past, about everything. However…"

     Bakura leaned back against the wall, "I believe she fled before hand."

     "Yes. She and her mother left Egypt, before anything could happen…"

     "Before the darkness could be released, but that was a good thing. What concerns me is if she stays, then the power and darkness will be known. And, if everything is fine, there is no need for that."

     Malik grinned, "So, this has nothing to do with being kind or a favor for a friend? You just simply want to save your own hide." He placed both hands on his hips, and watched as the other laugh in that maniacal way he does.

     "If Yami ever found out the truth, war and anger would rise. As such, you are not as innocent either. Your background is tainted with his people's blood. Remember that every time you see him. I have no desire of being judged alone." He warned; his dark brown eyes narrowing.

     "Is that really a threat, Bakura? Hmm, hm, you must enjoy sharing a body with that of your vessel. Quite surprising..." He said as an afterthought. 

     "Think whatever you want. It does not matter to me. Ailee is leaving back to Egypt today."

     "See that she does." Malik said, walking out the door. Bakura sighed, and watched his retreating form. 

//  /   / / / ///   /   //     /// 

/  // //   //  //  / // / // /   /

     Morning came and Anzu opened her eyes slowly. Yawning she stretched and staggered over to the bathroom to shower. 'I hope everything will be better today than it was yesterday.' She said whilst brushing her teeth.

     She hadn't gotten much sleep, but it was more than she was expecting, so she sighed. 'Please, let today be better.' Placing the cap back on the toothpaste, she went ahead and got undressed. 

//  /   //  ////  / /   / /  / ///

     Marik ate his breakfast quietly avoiding both Ishizu and Rishid's worried gazes. He didn't want to talk about anything, hadn't Ishizu already said her peace? So then why was she giving him that look? And, what did his brother have to say?

     After sitting there for over five minutes, he couldn't take it anymore, "Alright, what?! What is it you guys are looking at? Why don't you stop staring and just come out with it?" He blurted out, a little louder than he meant to.

     Rishid sighed, "Marik… Your friend came by."

     "Ryou?" He asked, 'What would he want?'

     "No, not Ryou… Yami…"

     Marik blinked a couple of times, "Yami? What did he want? Did he come alone?" He asked; out of all of them, he did not expect Yami.

     "Yes, he came by in hopes of speaking with you." Ishizu answered.

     "He seemed worried, like as if he needed help with something." Rishid added. "Where were you last night, Marik?"

     Marik gulped, "I was with friends, why did Yami say something?"

     "He just noted that your other friend was quite sick." His sister appended.

     "Who was sick?" 

     "Joey Wheeler." Rishid replied. Marik thought back and remembered seeing Joey drunk on top of the speaker at that party… 

     "Well, I suppose I should go check up on him… Heh…" He said, finishing up his food and walking out of the room.

     Rishid gave Ishizu a look, "I know, I know. But, look at him… He doesn't have any head aches or other things that associate when one have been drinking. I'm positive he hasn't done anything."

     Rishid nodded, and sighed. So did she and the two continued their breakfast.

//   / / ////  //   //   //  ////

     Ryou sat up and glanced over at the clock placed by his bed, 'Seven-thirty…' He fell back onto his back, and stared up at the ceiling absentmindedly. 'What is it that troubles you, Ryou?' Came a familiar voice.

     \Ohayo, Bakura.\ The gentler of the two greeted.

     /Good morning to you as well, but back to my question… Ryou is today bringing fear to your heart?/

     Ryou nodded \It's just… To know that if she gets killed, it'll all be my fault. I don't think I can go through with it…\

     Bakura gulped, if anything; He needed this to work, this plan to follow through. /Nonsense. You have to./

    \But, why…?\

     /…… Because, how do you know she won't try to hurt Anzu? And, then she might hurt Marik as well. You never know./

     \Yeah, but…\

     Bakura shook his head but knew he had to keep his cool, /Trust me, Ryou. If she stays in Japan, we'll all be in more trouble – including Ailee. And, this way everyone gets a chance at being happy./

     \Except for her…\

     'My hikari is so caring it makes me sick… /Ryou, you just need to believe me. I am you, and above all else, you can trust yourself, can't you?/

     Ryou pondered on that thought for a moment, and nodded. \So, what do I do now?\

     Bakura smiled to himself, /Simple…/

//  / /   / / /   ///  / /  ///  / /  //

     Marik headed over to Yami and Yugi's place, knocking three or four times, before their grandfather opened the door. "Ohayo, Mr. Mutoh, are Yami and Yugi home?" 

     "Good morning, Marik. Yes, they are up in the room, although, Joey is up there too. Poor kid, he ate too much last night, and now he has a stomach ache. He eats too much for his own good." He replied shaking his head.

     _And, I thought you were dense, Marik._

     -Gee, thanks a lot.-

     _And, what are you doing here, exactly? Shouldn't you be groveling at Anzu's door?_

     -I will. But, first, I have to earn her trust in me. And besides I need to find out what it is, Yami wanted to talk about. I'm quite intrigued to find out.-

     Malik sighed, _Well, then you won't need me, will you?_

     -And, where are you going?-

     _Back into the Rod, I'm staying in my soul room, don't bother trying to get me._

     The mind link was cut off, and Marik walked into the room, just in time to see Joey running off into the bathroom.

///  / /   / / /  /    //    //  ///

     Ryou finished making the breakfast, \I'm still a bit nervous about this…\

     Bakura was one step to choking his light, /Don't worry about what might happen. For all we know, she might end up enjoying Egypt./ He tried to calm him, and he seemed to be doing a semi-good job of doing so.

     __Bakura, we need to speak.__ Bakura felt a voice enter his mind, and he growled, /Ryou just don't mess up, understand? I'm going to lie down in my soul room. If you need anything… go ahead and call for me./

     \Uh, alright.\

     "Alright, Malik… What is the purpose of this intrusion?" Bakura asked, in a bored and agitated tone.

     "It's Yami."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End Chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Tammi:  So, how was this chapter? Oh, and I know that Malik was created from Marik and that he didn't originate from the Rod. I also know that Rishid isn't Ishizu and Marik's blood brother, but they might as well be. Well, anyway please review. Later!


	15. Fourteenth Chapter: So Close

Tammi:  Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like, And sorry about not updating sooner. -_-I don't own Yugioh which should be obvious, but apparently isn't…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sometimes

Chapter 14

So Close

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     "What is the reason for this sudden intrusion?" Bakura asked in a bored and agitated tone.

     Malik's expression was dead serious, "It's Yami." 

     Bakura sighed, "What about him?"

     "Marik is speaking with him right now. I think he has figured out some things…" 

     "What things?"

     "I'm not quite sure, but I know it isn't good for us. That girl doesn't remember seeing him before does she?" Malik asked watching the other closely. Bakura narrowed his eyebrows and shook his head.

     "No, she hasn't figured out anything and I want it to stay that way." The white-haired spirit leaned against the shadowed wall almost completely swallowed in the darkness.

     "As long as you can accomplish your part of this then it will remain a secret. So I suggest you get rid of her sooner rather than later."

     Bakura scoffed, "You listen to me 'Malik', I didn't bring her here and I sure as hell didn't bring her into our lives… So don't look at me as if it were my fault. Blame your other self for this."

     Malik took a deep breath, "Let us stay focused on the main problem alright?" Bakura nodded, and ran a pale hand through his hair. "Now are you sure your hikari can go through with this?"

     He laughed, "Don't you worry about him, unlike yours he won't screw this up. My vessel is fully aware of what will happen to her, but he knows what pain awaits his friends if she stays. It's better for everyone that she leaves to Egypt – including her. So, yes he is prepared and ready to handle this. Just make sure yours doesn't interfere. The last thing we need is another mistake. Understand?"

     Malik growled, "I don't appreciate the insults you throw at him, but yes. I understand perfectly." Malik materialized away and left Bakura to his chamber.

/// / /  ///  / ///   //  ///

     Anzu walked out of her room and headed downstairs. "Morning mom…" She greeted with a smile, as her mom was busy in the kitchen. She entered and helped her mom set the table for breakfast.

     "So, Anzu how was last night?" Her mom asked as they started to cut their pancakes. Anzu was quiet for a long while. "Was it that bad?" Her mom added. Anzu nodded and stuffed some food in her mouth. "Well, cheer up honey… We all have our bad days." Anzu smiled and with a mouthful of food she thanked her mom. The two continued their breakfast.

// / /     ///////  //  ///

     /Are you ready?/ Ryou almost jumped out of his skin as his other half spoke up. Gaining his composure he frowned.

     \You scared me, Bakura.\

     He rolled his eyes, /Sorry, but we need to hurry and do this./

     \I'm ready…\

     Bakura sighed and shut his brown eyes, 'This is it… Once she's gone everything will be back to normal and nobody will know… just like before.' He thought to himself as Ryou walked over toward the locked door and knocked.

//  / / /////  ///  / /   //

     "How long has he been throwing up?" Marik winced as Joey could be heard through the bathroom door.

     Yami rolled his eyes, "For the past thirty to forty minutes. Joey you've gotten this way before, I don't see why you haven't gotten used to it by now." He shouted but doubted Joey was listening. Marik sat down on his bed, while Yami turned the stereo on.

     "Say, Marik can you and I talk?"

     "What is it?" Marik sat up and stared at the taller tri-colored haired boy. Yami sat next to him and had a sober look. "Yami what's up?"

     "I'm curious about your time in Egypt…" He paused and Marik tilted his head to one side, "I know it has been awhile since you've been there, but what do you remember most about it? I mean you must have seen a lot there right? Stuff you wouldn't see here?"

     Marik turned away from him and stared out the window, "I suppose so… But there are a lot of different things here that weren't in Egypt. Why..? Is there a specific thing you are talking about?"

     "Well… I wanted to know if you've ever see-"

     "Hey you guys, Grandpa bought some just made doughnuts for us! Come on down and get some!" Yugi exclaimed happily, breaking the tension that had started to grow in the room. Marik nodded and followed Yugi down.

     Yami was hesitant and Marik stopped, "Hey, you coming Yami?" Yami stared down at Marik with a puzzled look but smiled and nodded. Marik smiled back and went down to follow Yugi. Joey came out and was right behind Yami. 

     "Leave it to food to cure your sickness…" Yami mumbled to Joey. Joey shrugged.

     Malik stood in his chambers and thought over what Yami said, 'This isn't good at all… Everything is coming to an end, once she is out of here, I can erase Marik's mind of the girl once and for all. I might even have to erase Bakura's mind as well…"

     "And here I thought we were partners…" Malik looked over into the corner of his room and a figure came out of the darkness, "Malik you really weren't planning on deceiving me now were you?" The accused one stared at Bakura wearily.

     "How did you get in here without me noticing?" He asked, but the other said nothing. "How did you get in here?" Malik repeated.

     Bakura growled, "That is not important. I cannot believe you actually think you can do anything to me, when it is I – who will be saving us all from a needless battle."

    "I wasn't really going to do that, Bakura." 

    "Of course not, because if you do such a thing I'll know it and I will kill you before hand. So whatever thoughts you have old friend, I'd advise you to think them over. We're in this together but if I find out you are plotting against me… You will die." Bakura faded out and left him alone.

     Malik waited a couple more moments making sure he was gone before talking out loud, "He snuck in... But how..? I wonder what he wanted. Why did he come here…?"

///   //  /// /  / //  //

_     _Anzu!__

 Anzu's eyes widened as someone called to her, she dropped her fork onto the plate, causing her mother to look her way. "Honey, is something wrong?" She shook her head.

     "No nothing is wrong. The fork just slipped outta my hand that's all." She smiled again and quickly finished the rest of her meal. "I'm gonna go out and see Yugi, I'll be home later alright?" Her mother nodded and waved as she left out the door.

     Getting in her car she sighed and put her seatbelt on. __Anzu, go to the cabin far from the city -Down River's Road…_ That same voice from before whispered, it sounded sort of like Ryou's but slightly darker. She bit her lip and pulled out of her driveway.  And down River's Road she went. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End Chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tammi:  Alright tell me what you think. Oh and if you think it seems to be moving slowly, then it's probably not just you. Sorry if does seem to be dragging but it is getting quite close to the ending. Alright, please review.

Later!


	16. Fifteenth Chapter: The Time Is Nearing

Tammi: Since the last chapter was a bit short, I decided to post this one up right away. I hope you like. Enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sometimes

Chapter 15

The Time Is Nearing

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     "What is going on? Are you taking me home or what?" She asked quite annoyed with Ryou. He said nothing as he cuffed her hands together behind her back. "Hey, what are you doing?!"

      "Nothing now…" He replied as he pulled her by the arm. "But, we have to hurry." He said aloud, taking her outside.

     "Why..? Why do we have to hurry? Where are we going?" Again he was silent. She growled angrily, "Hey, stop ignoring me!" She yelled trying to free her hands. Ryou opened the car door and tried to get her inside, but she refused and struggled. 

     With a disappointed sigh a light flashed and she fell forward. Ryou caught her and put her unconscious body into the backseat of the car and unhooked her cuffs. /Well, now it seems as if everything is alright on this end./

     \So you finally decide to show up? Thanks for leaving me with her… You know how much trouble she was?\

     Bakura rolled his eyes, /Sorry. There was something that I had to take care of… But it does not matter now. Is everything set?/

     \Yeah. I got her ticket and everything she needs, just have to get her there and you need to erase her memory.\

     /Not until we reach the airport. So then, everything is going to happen and no more of this sneaking around. I must say Ryou, I didn't expect you to be of any use to me-/

     \Save the 'I'm-proud-of-you 'speech for after the plan is complete.\ Bakura nodded, even though Ryou didn't see him do so.

     /I'll be back in my chambers… Will you be able to handle Ailee on your own?/

     \She's knocked out, and it's a two hour drive. There really isn't anything you can do.\ Bakura didn't comment on the bitterness which tainted his words and left to his soul room.

     'Everything is set, But you Malik. Have you decided to become an obstacle? I know you think that you are stronger than me, but sometimes power can be overcome with cunning and intelligence. Places where I reign supreme.' He said smugly looking out into nothingness.

//  / / /  //////  // ////

     "Marik, what's wrong?" Yugi asked noticing how quiet he had gotten. Joey who had done stuffed his face with doughnuts also noticed.

     "Say you know sometimes when ya get all quiet your eyes dilate a bit." Marik looked over at him and then over at a mirror. "They get all misty like and stuff." He added reaching for yet another doughnut.

     Marik blinked his eyes a little and stared confusingly at his reflection, "Is that true? Do I really get all weird like Joey says?" He asked glancing over at Yugi and Yami. Yugi nodded, but Yami seemed too busy lost in his own thoughts to even listen in on their conversation. 

     It grew quiet for a moment and Joey continued to eat while Yugi went on to warn him not to be eating so fast and what not, so Marik sighed and listened to the music which sailed through the room. 

     _Marik why are you still here?_ 

     -What do you want, Malik?- 

     _Look, did you figure out what your friend Yami wanted?_ His voice was of the bored and impatient sort.

     Marik let his eyes close as to not grab the attention of the others as he conversed with his darker self. –Actually I was about to when Yugi interrupted. But, he did ask about Egypt. He wanted to know what kinds of things did I see there.- He recalled.

     Malik bit his lip, _And what did you tell him Marik?_ Marik let himself into Malik's soul room and was quite curious as to why he seemed so edgy, _It isn't any of your business._ He added.

     -Pardon? What isn't any of my business?- He asked quizzically. Malik was acting a tad differently than he was used to. –You really are scaring me, Malik. I mean it'd be one thing if you were bothering me about getting together with Anzu… But this Ailee girl, she really gets to you doesn't she?- He paused to study Malik's reaction. There wasn't one so he continued; -You are hiding something from me. I wouldn't bother to confront you with it, but I have a feeling you've been discussing this problem with another spirit… Ryou's I'm guessing. Well, am I close to the truth or have I hit the mark?-

     Malik shrugged, _I haven't a clue what you're talking about. If you ask me, I say it's all in your head. So stop thinking such utter nonsense and keep your mind focused on getting together with Anzu._ Marik sighed and left without another word.

     As Marik came back to reality he opened his eyes and saw Yugi and Joey still talking about this and that, but when he glanced over at Yami, he noticed him staring over at him. Feeling a bit uneasy he cleared his throat, "So, Yami… Wasn't there something you wanted to talk about?"

     Yugi and Joey went quiet and looked over at Yami, "It was nothing really. It can wait until later." He replied sighing afterwards. "So uh, what happened last night at the party? Did you find Anzu or talk to Ryou?" He asked, putting the spot light back on the Egyptian; who shook his head.

     "It's a very long story…" Marik replied. "Well after that incident at-"

     "Marik, Ryou just called." Everyone looked to Yugi's Grandfather as he came in with that news. "He said to meet him at his Father's cabin." He said and started back down stairs, but then he stopped "Oh and he said to try and hurry." He called out then left back down to the Game Shop.

     Marik stood to his feet and shrugged off the others' questioning gazes. 'I wonder what he could want to talk about. Duh, about Anzu and Ailee…' He thought to himself. "Well, I'll see you guys later. Thank your grandpa for the doughnuts for me, Yugi. And Joey you really shouldn't eat anymore… You'll get sick again." He said waving. 

//  ///  /////   /  // ///

     "I'm here but I don't see any car. Hmm, but this is the cabin Ryou talks about, so maybe he went out? Oh there's a note taped to the door…" She stepped out of her car and walked over. 'Ryou is so lucky to have such a cabin here; a lake not too far away and it's so calm and peaceful here too.' She said with a smile.

     Pulling the note off the door she opened it up "It's from Ryou…"

_Anzu,_

_I left to go do something very important, but the door is unlocked so go ahead and go in. Also, there is food, drinks and a television so you won't get bored. Please stay there until I get back, there is something I need to tell you._

_    Another thing, Marik is gonna be there soon, but please don't leave. What I have to say is to both of you, and I'd rather tell you two at the same time. So, I'll see you soon._

_Ryou_

     Anzu gulped and headed inside. "Well, I'll do it for Ryou…I wonder what's on tv…" She said upon entering the cozy cabin. On her way to the living room she passed by a small table which held pictures of Ryou and his dad. She frowned, "Poor Ryou. He isn't really all that lucky; he has no family to speak to since his father is always away." 

///  /// //    ///

     Ryou drove on and groaned as he heard Ailee slowly waking up. He was hoping she would be out at least until he made it to the airport… "Hey, what happened? Where am I?" She glanced over at Ryou with confusion, "Who are you?" Ryou rose in eyebrow in worry, 'She doesn't know who I am?'

     /I went ahead and erased her memory. She doesn't know who you are, so I suggest you make something up, before she grows suspicious of you./

     \You could have given me some kind of warning.\ Bakura didn't answer back and left Ryou to deal with the girl, "Um, don't you remember Ailee?"

     "Remember what?"

     "I uh… You were on the side of the road with some luggage. You said you needed to get to the airport, remember?" He lied, but covered it up as best as he could.

     "No… I don't remember. Why do I need to get to the airport? Where am I going exactly?" She asked rubbing her head in an attempt to get her memory back.

     "I think you said you were going to Egypt or something. You must have family there or something, right?" He asked; his voice sounding more sincere than before.

     "Yeah, my mom lives there… Am I really going back there? I can't believe it slipped my mind. But wait a minute, where's my car?" She asked, Ryou eeped as the vehicle he was currently driving was in fact hers… 'Damn Bakura, he had to do this without letting me know.'

     "I don't know, all I know is that you were stranded on the side of the road. Are you sure you had a car?"

     "Well, I thought I did, although I can't remember what it looked like…" He sighed, and kept his gaze out on the road. He could already see the airport, and he knew that the end was in sight. 

     Bakura shut his eyes and breathed in the darkness around him, 'Finally, it is over. This nightmare can be put away and left behind us. The end of anything threatening is no more.'  

     \Bakura, are you there?\

     /What is it?/

     \Do you see it? Do you see the airport ahead of us? After this, everything will go back to being peaceful right? But, I have a question for you.\ Ryou's voice trailed off some, as he tried to focus o the road and talk at the same time.

     /Perhaps you should stick to driving and then we'll talk about this later./ But, as the car was stopped at a red light, Ryou let his eyes close for a second and his inner soul went toward Bakura's chambers, with slight hesitation he entered, surprising the dark spirit.

     "Bakura I'll make this quick and simple." He began.

     "That's fine. So speak up already." Said Bakura.

     The more innocent of the two nodded, "After all is done, will you tell me the real reason for getting rid of her? I'm not the smartest person out there, but I'm not dumb. I know you have been up to something whenever you would leave, so after she is gone, will you please tell me?"

     Bakura said nothing, turning his back to Ryou, "You should get back, before that light turns green." He finally said, and Ryou only nodded. Leaving the place he went back to waiting on the light.

 //  ///  ///      /// //

     _What was that about back there?_ Malik broke in.

     -Do you mind? I am driving on a motorcycle at the moment. I can't talk to you at the moment.-

     _Humph. Fine, I'll go, but be careful. This little meeting with Ryou could be dangerous._ He warned.

     -So what? Did you and his darker self get into an argument? I have a hunch who started it…- Marik shot back sarcastically and accusingly.

     _Whatever…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End Chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tammi: Alright, there should only be 1-2 more chapters left. And I might make a sequel to the story if I get enough reviews. Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought about this one. If you have any questions about something here, e-mail me or put it in your review.

Later!


	17. Sixteenth Chapter: Coming To A Close

     Tammi: Hi, I hope you guys are having a good day. Sorry about the lack of updates… No, this story isn't quite over yet. I've been trying to figure out to perfect way to end it… So, now, I hope you guys like this…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sometimes

Chapter 16

Coming To A Close

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     She was gone. She didn't stay in their lives long, and who's to say if she would last a day back where she was born – but she was gone. And with her sudden leave, their lives would no longer be risked and two secretive spirits still safe. Ryou stayed and watched as her plane took off, just to be sure she was gone.

****_/You feel sad for her./ _

_\Well, yeah._ You erased her mind and all that… So now will you tell me why the hell you wanted her gone so badly?\ __

     Bakura smirked, _/Aren't I supposed to be the one cursing here?/_

     Ryou continued to walk through the crowd of people, _\I'm not in the mood to be the nice Ryou, alright? Are you going to tell me, or are you just going to deny you know anything?\ _There was no answer. Ryou sighed and walked out, hailing for a cab. He would leave the car there, and just let the airport handle it.

~

     Silence reigned over the cabin as it seemed to grow very cold within the room. Marik shook his head and turned to face her, "I think this is where I am supposed to speak."

     "Is it..?" She remained emotionlessly quiet.

     Marik nodded, "Remember before, I told you I'm two people?"

     "You mentioned having two personalities, yeah." Her voice still cold.

     "Alright, well… That's true. It sounds quite strange I know but it's all thanks to something that I was given a long time ago. I can't tell you what it is because it would dishonor my family's name…" Marik went quiet and his eyes seemed to shadow.

     __What the hell, are you doing? You're supposed to be gaining her friendship back – Not telling her about your life!__

     _-What's wrong with me telling her?-_

     __You just can't! It's very complicated alright? Don't tell her anything about __Egypt__ Marik… Or I can promise you that you and her will never be friends again._ He warned. ___Do you understand me?_ He nodded mentally and then was brought back to reality._

     Anzu was staring at him with worry and confusion. "Marik are you ok?" She started to panic, and he gulped.

     "I'm fine… Just kinda blanked out for a moment I suppose. Anyway, as I was saying… I want to be your friend and even though I'm a bit afraid of my other self, I think he may like you too. __May?_ Marik laughed a little. "Actually, I know he likes you."_

     She tilted her head to one side still a bit puzzled, "Are you sure you're alright?"

     "I'm fine, really. After talking with this second being within me, along with Ishizu and Ryou, I have come to figure out that I do want to be with you. I mean if not romantically than at least as a friend…" His voice was flat out serious as he stared unnervingly into her beautiful sapphire eyes.

~

     "Yami… What's wrong? You've been unusually quiet and distant ever since yesterday." 

     "It's nothing Yugi… Don't worry about it." Yami replied, staring blankly out the window. Yugi sighed and went down the stairs.

     "Ya shouldn't lie to him you know." 

     "What makes you think I'm lying?" Yami asked turning to face the blonde.

     "It's so obvious. You never act like this… Does it have something to do with that girl we met yesterday?" Joey asked sitting down on Yami's bed. Yami nodded once. 

     "I feel as if I've seen her before… I know that sounds crazy, after all… She's from Egypt and I'm from here in Japan. It just seems a bit strange." Yami said back to gazing out the window.

     "You know we've had this conversation before…"

     "Hmm..?"

     Joey smiled weakly, "When we first met Marik, you told me you felt like you had seen him before. Don't you remember? You said the same thing about Ryou too." Yami thought back about those two times, and yes… He did recall saying the same thing he was saying now. How strange. Joey sighed, "Maybe… Maybe you are from Egypt. I mean, when Yugi found you, you couldn't remember who you were."

     Yami nodded, "I didn't even remember my name. That's why Yugi came up with the name Yami…" Joey nodded. 'Do you really think I could be from Egypt?"

     The blonde shrugged, "It's a possibility and we've had so many people come down from there, Ryou's father is there now, isn't he?" Yami nodded. Joey laughed, "Maybe it's 'destiny' or 'fate' that brought you all here." He and Yami both laughed at that.

     "Fate?" Yami turned away from the window and smiled, "Well, I seriously doubt that, but thanks anyway." Joey shrugged it off and then his stomach growled. "You can't possibly be hungry…" Yami sighed and left the room-with Joey close behind.

     "Hey, I have an idea…" Joey said as they walked down the stairs. Yami and him went down to the bottom level, where the Game Shop resided.

     "So, about this idea of yours…"

     "We should all have lunch together. And, heck, I'll buy the one to buy." Yugi who had been working the register almost fell to the floor, as did Yami. "What?"

     "You? You are going to pay for everyone? You never pay for anything!" Yugi shouted as he gathered himself.

     "Well, I'm feeling generous today." He replied, pretending to be hurt. "And since I've gotten a big raise I might as well spend it on my friends…" Yami motioned a nod and smirked.

     "I'm not going to turn down such a gracious offer." He replied mordantly Joey perched his lips not liking the way Yugi and Yami were picking on him.

     "Anyway, that sounds like a great idea, Joey. We should all get together tonight." Yugi agreed and waved to the customer. "Thanks come again." He called out.

     "Yeah, I guess we better call up everyone and see if they can all make it first." Yami said.

~

     "Hello?" Ryou asked, answering his cell-phone. "Oh, Hi Yugi. What's up?" He said in a happy tone. 'Finally a friendly voice…' _/What's that supposed to mean?/ Ryou blushed slightly._

     "Are you busy tonight?" The sweet voice asked over the phone. _/Is that Yugi?/_

     _\Would you but out, Bakura?\ "Uh, why Yugi?"_

     "A bunch of us are getting together for dinner. Can you make it?" Yugi asked cheerfully.

     "What time?" _/You aren't really going are you?/ _

     _\Shut up, Bakura! I'm trying to talk to him.\ "About six. Well, do you think you can make it?"_

      "Who's all going to be there?" Ryou asked having a hard time focusing on both voices.

      "Oh, you know, Anzu, Joey, me, Marik and Yami… So, can you make it?"

_     /Tell him you can't/  "_Actually Yugi… I will definitely be there. Where are we meeting?" _/What did I just tell you?/_

     "Just be in front of my house at five-thirty, ok?"

     "Ok, I'll be there. Bye."

     "Bye." Yugi then hung up.

     Ryou sighed and put his phone away. _/I thought I told you NOT to go./_

_     \Tell me why I shouldn't.\_

     _/I can't./_

     _\Well, then too bad because I'm going and you can't stop me… Besides, if I don't go, I'll look suspicious and isn't the last thing you want is to have the spot light on you and I?\ _

     Bakura didn't say anything, but a deep heavy sigh was heard over the link. Ryou smiled at his little victory over his darker side. 'I hope what I did was the right thing to do…' He bit his lip and stared out the window.

~

     "Well, guess what? This little get together is all being paid for by Joey." Marik said hanging up his phone. Anzu nodded, "I've never seen him pay for any of our outings… Is this a first?"

     Anzu smiled, "Yeah, I think it is." He nodded. As he checked his watch a taxi stopped in front of the cabin. They both went over to the window and saw Ryou approaching. "Why did he come in a cab?" She asked.

     'Well, I guess it's time to tell them she's gone… Ra, help me…' Ryou thought while taking a deep breath. "Here we go." And then he knocked on the door…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End Chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tammi:  I know it's a bit short… Next chapter will be longer, along with being the last chapter of this story. Please review. I'm off to play Soul Calibur II with my friends.

Later.


	18. Seventeenth Chapter: Don't Look So Surp...

Tammi: Here is the chapter that ends this story and opens up a window for a possible sequel… Hope you guys enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sometimes

Chapter 17

Don't Look So Surprised

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     "So you're saying she up and went away without so much as a single word? That doesn't really-"

     "Don't ask me why she decided to go home. I am still wondering why she asked me to take her. She and I didn't get off on the right foot to begin with and yet, she asked me to take her there."

     Marik sat there in a thoughtful silence and as they contemplated over her actions he sighed, "Sounds like her. She always does things without thinking things through. Anyway Ryou, did you get the invite from Yugi?" Marik asked avoiding the Ailee subject all together.

     Ryou looked over at him and nodded, "Yeah tonight at five-thirty meet up in front of the Game Shop right?" He said and smiled. "I guess one of us should call and explain what happened to her, huh?" 

     Marik stood up and yawned, "Can one of you do that? I would rather take a nap if it's ok. I honestly didn't get much sleep last night." He admitted and Ryou shook his head.

      "I don't mind. You can go lie down in my room. It's just over down that hall – to the right." Marik nodded and went off with a smile. _/Well, you sure pulled that one off, Ryou./_

_     \Leave me alone, Bakura.\_

_     /And what's your problem?/_

     _\I don't know… For starters there's someone in my head. A spirit of some sort who hides some pretty dark secrets from me.\_

     _/What makes you think that I'm hiding 'dark secrets' from you?/_

     _\Because I've taken in some time to study your personality and I've noticed already that Ailee was some kind of threat to you. Getting rid of her had nothing to do with helping out my friends… You're hiding something and I'm honestly afraid to know what it is.\_

_     /Then don't be asking./_ Bakura shut the link off and Ryou was left to deal with a concerned Anzu. "I'm fine." He quickly stated in a not-so-fine- tone.

     "Maybe you should get some rest too, Ryou. You just came back from the airport and what not." She smiled and checked her watch. "Why don't you go lie down in one of the rooms here? I'll stay around and come get you guys when it's time to meet up with the others." 

     Ryou hesitated for a moment but Anzu shook her head and raised her hand in a scolding manner. "Well, alright. If you're going to go all 'mom' on me, then I guess I'll go." He said laughing just a bit.

     She 'humphed' and he left to the spare room. Well, it was the room that he had 'let' Ailee stay in. He shivered a little and bit his lip. _\Bakura, you still there?\ There was silence for a long while so Ryou sighed and got under the blankets._

_     /What?/_ He responded almost giving his light a heart-attack. 

     _\You have to stop doing that… I was just wondering…\_

_     /What?/_ He repeated this time in a more annoyed tone. Ryou felt like saying some thing but decided against it.

     _\Is your magic permanent?__ Will she remember anything about any of us?\_

_     /I don't know, it's been a long time since I've used my magic, why?/_

_     \I don't know… I just have this feeling that we haven't seen the last of her…\_

~

     "What do you want?" Malik asked angrily as Marik entered his chambers.

     "Look I know what you did, I don't exactly know how, but it was a very big mistake." Marik growled.

     The darker image rose to his feet and stood some few feet away from the lighter half. "And what did I do? Hm? Tell me." He demanded in a much calmer tone.

     "Don't play stupid, Malik. I know you have all these secrets that you have to keep, for Ra only knows why, but I don't think you should've sent her back home."

     "And why not?" He asked glaring down at the barely shorter boy.

     Marik sighed, "I just have a bad feeling about all this. Something just doesn't seem right…"

     "You worry way too much, trust me…" Marik shot him a 'You're not serious are you' look. "Hey, I've managed to fix everything up so far haven't I?"

     "Not on your own remember? You did after all, have some help." Malik scoffed and Marik decided to leave his dark alone. Coming back to the real world he found himself drifting off into sleep.

~

     Anzu sat down and watched some TV for a while. Nothing was really on, which didn't really matter anyways, since she was too busy thinking to care. 'Marik's eyes got all dark and cloudy when I was talking to him, and then it happened with Ryou just a couple of minutes ago… So are there two souls within each of them?'

      She walked over to the window and watched as the wind gently blew across the afternoon sky, "Two Ryou's and two Marik's… That's gotta be troublesome." She whispered to herself.

     The minutes went by slowly at first but as she found this really cool movie on, those hours seemed to go by so fast. Before she knew it, it was time to get them awake and moving.

     She went to wake Ryou first since his room was closer and all. "Hey Ryou, it's time to get up." It didn't take much to wake up this light sleeper, as she whispered so lightly he quickly rose to his feet; Scaring the living hell out of the girl.

     Ryou went ahead and woke up the heavy sleeper Marik. It wasn't so easy; I think a rock would have been able to get up faster than him. But, he did finally wake up and fix himself up a bit.

~

     "Relax Yugi, they'll be here. It isn't even five-thirty yet." Yami tried to assure him. Yugi nodded and stopped his needless pacing. A couple more minutes went by and sure enough came Anzu's in her car and Marik on his motorcycle. 

     "See, they're right on time." Yami said and Yugi nodded. The shorter teen walked out of the Shop to greet his friends and Yami went upstairs to get the blonde. 

     "Hey, Joey they're all here. You ready?" He asked and Joey came strolling down the stairs wearing a white t-shirt and black jeans.

     "Yeah, I'm ready. Let's get going." Yami nodded and both left outside after waving bye to Yugi's grandfather.

     "Hey, guys are we all ready?" 

     "Yeah. Hey where's that girl… Um… Heh, what was her name again?" Joey asked slightly embarrassed.

     With a sigh Anzu explained that she left back to Egypt and she probably wouldn't be coming back – not anytime soon anyway. So after a couple more minutes of teasing Joey about how generous he was being for once, they finally decided to head for the restaurant. To their surprise, it was like a restaurant made specifically for teenagers.

     "Hey, this is a very cool place, Joey. I was expecting you to take us to a fast food place." Anzu admitted. Everyone else nodded too.

     Joey rolled his eyes and soon they were seated. The latest Maroon 5 song 'Harder To Breathe' was playing and the lights were dim. Yes, it really was quite the cool place. Anyway, the menus were given and they gave the waitress their order of drinks.

     "So, this has been quite the week huh? I mean first off there was that strange thing at the Dance Contest…" Anzu winced at the memory and shook her head. "Hey relax Anzu; we all know how great you are." Joey said with a smile and wink, "And then that party or whatever… And then that friend of Marik's comes in… Too bad she isn't here, she was pretty cute." 

     Yugi laughed a little, "Well, she seemed really cool. I hope she does come back soon. You do too, right Yami?" There wasn't a response from the silent twin of the short tri-colored teen. "Hey Yami are you ok?"

     "Hm? Oh sorry, I wasn't paying attention…" 

     Joey snorted, "Obviously… But that's ok. We were talkin' about that girl, Ailee. Hey, you guys really think she left to go see her mother? Maybe she's some kind of spy for Egypt." Joey said in a whisper. Yugi and Ryou shook their heads.

     "Are you kidding me? I know her better than most and trust me… She cannot keep a secret to save her life." Marik replied laughing at Joey's silly comment.

     With a sigh Joey looked back to his menu, "So what's everyone gettin'?" He asked.

     "I'm getting this grilled bacon cheeseburger." Yugi answered looking hungrily at the picture.

     "I'm just going to get the Vegetarian Salad." Marik replied putting his menu down onto the table. Ryou smiled and glanced at Joey.

     "What are you getting Joey?" He asked and Joey pointed to his choice. "The All American T-Bone Steak…" Ryou read aloud and 'mmm' he then placed his menu down. "Yeah, that's what I'll get too - A nice juicy steak." His mouth watered. 

     The waitress came by with drinks and they all placed their orders. Anzu wanted some chicken' n 'rice, Yami ordered the same. So they went on to talk about needless teenage things as they waited for their dinner to come…

~

    She arrived a lot sooner than she had thought and finding the place where her mother lived was relatively easy. And lucky for her, the streets were safe and quiet for once. Actually it seemed more odd than lucky. Well, she didn't bother with thinking too much on good fortune.

    Entering when she didn't get a response she started to grow worried that maybe bandits had taken over and possibly killed her mother. _'Please say she's alright…'_ She prayed but something told her that it wouldn't help.

    As she entered she expected to see a horrible and terrible scene, but instead everything seemed normal. Nothing was misplaced; nothing that she could see was missing. "Mother..?" She called out. Her home was just as she remembered; except for the fact her mother was nowhere to be seen. "It's me, Ailee." She called out again. Still there was no answer.

    Ailee went up and around, but found only that she was home alone. "Where is..?" Her head lowered to a picture frame that had been dropped on the floor. It was broken She looked at it carefully and it held a picture of herself and Marik, but Marik's face had been cut out. Her breathing grew fast and heavy as she then noticed a shadow glooming over her.

    Standing back to her feet, she slowly turned around to face the intruder; since it was more than obvious her mother had been killed or taken somewhere. "Who are you? Where is my mother?" She asked taking in the sight of a man in white robes. His auburn hair falling loosely against his tanned skin He said nothing, but glared confusingly at the girl. "I asked you for your name. This is my home and you're invading my property." She said bravely.

    The man sighed and pulled out a golden – very ancient – artifact. She stared fearfully at the thing and backed up some once it started to glow. _'Who is this guy…? What does he want?' she asked herself and gulped as his dark eyes glinted with satisfaction. _{Don't look so surprised…}_ She gasped as a deep voice echoed through her mind and then everything went blank…_

~

    Bakura gasped as he felt like he had just been pierced through the chest. Unknowingly he let this pain sail through his link with Ryou causing the teen to also gasp in shock. On the other end of the table, Marik winced as he too felt the impact from his dark half's own hurt. 

    But both weren't noticed as everyone's attention rested upon Yami who had dropped his fork, it landed with a 'clink' against the table. "Yami what is it?" Yugi questioned not at all liking the look of terror on his friend's face.

    "Yami are you ok?" Joey exclaimed, as the boy in question calmed himself down. With a small smile and a sigh he nodded.

     "I think so… I'm sorry guys; I just had a bad thought or something. It's nothing I'm sure." He replied and lifted his fork back up. They stared uncertainly at him, but after three or four minutes passed they went back to eating. 

    After eating at that restaurant, the group decided to hit the small club not too far from where they were. So, the incident with Yami (and the two quiet teens) was soon forgotten. Ryou and Joey rode with Anzu in her car, and Yugi took Yami and Marik. And off to a night of fun and possibly dancing they went.

~

   He smirked where he stood and took some time to go over what he had just learned. His face darkened as he pondered on why 'he' would be conversing and spending time with _them… __{Come.} He commanded the now comatose Ailee. Her eyes were completely black and her arms hung down by her side. She is nothing more than a puppet; no soul or memory._

     _{… Japan… I must go to __Japan__…} He thought as he and his servant exited into the dark streets…_

~

     "I had fun you guys. Even though my mom's going to kill me for how late it is." Anzu said checking her watch. Yami went ahead inside without saying bye or anything. "Hey, Yugi do you know why he's feeling so blue? Did something happen?" She asked in a small whisper.

     "I have no clue why he's acting so strange Anzu. I'll try and talk to him about it tonight, before I go to bed. Well, anyway I guess we all owe Joey big thanks for paying for our night.

     "Hey don't mention it Yug' it was fun… Besides it was long overdue." He smiled at each one and got into his car. "Hey hop in, Ryou… I'll drop ya off." Ryou went over and waved to Yugi, Anzu and Marik. He had been a bit quiet after leaving the restaurant as well.

     "Well, Yugi goodnight. And good luck with Yami. I hope he's ok." Marik said with a bit of concern in his voice. Yugi disappeared into the Shop and so Anzu and Marik both nodded to one another. So, everyone left for home, and Yugi went over to his twin's room, but Yami was asleep. With a sigh, he walked over to his own room.

     At the sound of his door closing, Yami bit his lip. _'What was that earlier? It felt like I was on fire…'_ He shivered at the intense pain he had felt before. With a gulp and a shake of his head, "It must've been a stupid day-dream or whatever." He yawned and let himself fall into the land of sleep. Everything was fine; He had his friends and a great step-brother like Yugi, nothing could go wrong. Life was…… Perfect.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Owari…?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tammi: I hoped you liked it. And yes, this is the ending of 'Sometimes'. Anzu and Marik are just friends. Tell me if you want that sequel, which will have some romance, angst, suspense and tragic events - Different than this one obviously. -_-;; Anyway review.

Later…


	19. Sometimes Sequel Soon

…

Seth: Hello, it is me, Seth… Thank you all for your kind reviews and for the tons of excitement and inspiration you've all sent my way.

And, yes, this isn't an update, but just wanted you to know that there will be a sequel to _Sometimes_! It will be a bit darker and have lots of twists and will hopefully be better than its predecessor. 

It will remain PG-13, and will be titled: Somehow.

Coming soon!

~Seth


End file.
